Romantic LuNa Parody
by PolarFanfiction
Summary: There is more than one way to express your a fan of something. It's the same way you can express your hatred of something. It's even the same way you can express a opinion. Welcome to my Romantic Parody, be prepared for madness.
1. Prologue

**_Hi, this is Polar with his very first FANFICTION._**

**_Now since this is a parody, and therefore I will be poking fun of, satirizing and out right mocking Romance Fics, I have no doubt in my mind that this is going to offend someone. Therefore, I have taken the precaution of putting in various WARNINGS, I advice you to read them first._**

**_WARNINGS; I will be making fun of things I love: The Straw Hat Pirates,_**

**_Things I Hate: Ship to Ship combat,_**

**_Other series and their respectful FANBASES: Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, etc,_**

**_Things I would criticise but fear doing myself: Making characters Too OOC,_**

**_Things I try to avoid reading: BAD FANFICS,_**

**_Things I accept but extremely rarely read: YAOI,_**

**_And most of all: Myself._**

**_Also as title suggests, Parody or Not, this is a LuNa pairing story (which basically means this story is most likely going to mainly centre around them) so despite being a fan of it, they will likely be the most tormented characters in the fic. _**

**_3D2Y_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda. _**

**_Thank you Shadowonthewall6 for your instructions for uploading this story who apparently got it from Foxchika17 who got it from Yukoneechan who got it from Yasaonnachan. _**

**_Now then, let my first fan fiction BEGIN!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue_**

It was a worm, peaceful day in the New World. The sun was shining, the clouds were fluffy looking, the waves were calm, the wind was still. The Thousand Sunny Go was having a particularly easy time sailing the vast ocean without a single natural catastrophe in sight.

Sunny's Captain, Monkey D Luffy, was currently on the figure head, staring ahead, waiting for the next island to come into view. Sanji was rechecking the food stock to plan lunch. Nami and Robin were in the Woman's quarters, discussing about a few books they recently gotten into reading. Franky was in his work shop, preparing a new invention, with Brook sitting and entertaining him as he worked. Zoro was leaning on the main mass taking his afternoon nap with his trusty swords at his side. And lastly, Ussop and Chopper were sitting at the side of the ship, fishing for whatever species that happen to bite their bait.

In short, it was a pretty dull day.

"You know," Ussop started, finely breaking the silence. "Not that I'm complaining, but the New World isn't as ridiculously dangerous than it was said to be.

"Yeah," Chopper agreed. "But we haven't gotten to the New World in the actual Manga and the author doesn't seem to want to just make something up.

"Ooh, that makes sense…wheat, you mean this isn't Conan?" Ussop stared at Copper confused.

Chopper thought for a moment, then looked at Ussop. "Nope."

"And this isn't apart of the Anime, is it?" Ussop asked again, with rising worry.

Chopper began to look worried as well and now sweating he answered, "I guess not."

"Then that means…OH NO!" Ussop squeaked as he leaned his head on his left hand.

"That's right!" I exclaimed. "Your apart of my fan fiction."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Both Ussop and Chopper screamed at voice in the sky.

"I'm the Author and Narrator of this, soon to be, compelling story." I answered proudly.

"Well, at least we can voice our complaints with this one." Chopper Commented positively.

"Don't worry Chopper, this may be my first fan fic but I assure you, I'm better than all those whose other losers out there."

"Oh really?" Ussop said, not convinced, "And what genre is this, action, adventure, comedy, OH PLEASE DON'T SAY IT'S HORROR!"

"Don't insult me!" I snorted, "Like I would Wright about those boring genre's."

Ussop and Chopper sighed in relief.

"It's Romance!" I announced.

Ussop and Chopper looked up, "THAAAAAATS EEEEEVEEEEN WOOOOORSE!" They screamed in absolute horror.

"HIS IS TERRIBLE!" Ussop shouted, "WE HAVE TO WORN EVERYONE!"

"ZORO!"

"STOP YELLING CHOPPER!" Zoro bellowed after being woken up from all the yelling, "What is it?"

"I-it's a-a emergency!" Chopper replied

"What could be so important that you had to wake me up from my nap?" Zoro asked, closing his eye to try and go back to sleep.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER FANFICTION ON OUR HANDS!" Ussop answered loudly.

"And." Zoro said uninterested.

"AND, THE GENRE IS ROMANCE! Ussop clarified, emphasising ROMANCE.

Zoro's eye shot open as wide as it could, "….That is a emergency!"

Zoro was instantly to his feet, "Gather the crew, tell them to meet up here and let them know what's happening!" He ordered in a serious and commanding tone.

"What about you?"

"I'll go worn the Captain."

**XXXXXXX**

The whole Straw Hat Crew were now outside, each one taking the situation with different expressions ranging from stoicism to worry.

I must of been making a good impression.

Luffy stepped forward, "I'm Monkey D Luffy, nice to meet you." He greeted.

"I'm the Narrator, the honour is mine."

"Well, I guess he's a guy." Nami commented in a whisper.

"A guy trying to do a Romance story." Ussop added "That means he is a really girly guy or dangerous psychopath who escaped from a asylum."

"Maybe he's writing a porn story, that would make more sense." Franky suggested.

"Or maybe he is a sick homosexual trying to force one of us on to each other." Sanji said rage building at the thought of him with a male.

"Oh my, the anticipation is killing me!" Brook lamented, "Though I happen to already be dead Yoohomhm!" Brook joked but as he began to laugh, Robin kept him quiet with the hands she sprouted on him.

"Perhaps he is just a simple male trying to express himself in a more intermit way." Robin suggested.

Nami looked at her sceptically, "I half expected you to say something morbid." Nami retorted and Robin just shrugged.

"I can hear you all you know!" I interrupted them.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled, "Leave my Nakama out of this!"

"Oh don't worry." I answered deviously, "I'm only interested in YOU and one other MEMBER of your crew."

"Really, who?" Luffy asked as the rest of his nakama backed away slowly from a certain crew member, much to the Navigator's rising horror and the cooks rage.

"Nami of coarse!" I answered.

Luffy and Nami looked at each other in the eyes, as the wind softly blew through their hair and it was as if in that moment, they both began to think as one. "Figures!" They sighed as they lowered their heads in a depressed manner.

"Why you!" Sanji yelled as he stepped forward, "How dare you force my Nami-Swan to that shit-for-brains of a captain!" Sanji bellowed ignoring Nami's angry exclaim of "I don't belong to any one!"

"I'm not forcing them, I'm getting this obvious cute couple to be together!" I defended loudly, "I can already hear the wedding bells ringing as 'The Future Pirate King and Queen' stand at the alter, Luffy in a suit and a red long coat hanging from his shoulders and Nami with a gorgeous wedding dress and a tiara, as the newly weds kiss each other passionately and..." I continue to fantasise, ignoring Luffy's angry exclaim of "I'm not Marrying anyone!"

As the crew listened to my fantasy, their reactions varied a little but the best one was definitely Nami's sudden red cheeks.

Sanji on the other hand, "What gives you the right to say they will marry!" Sanji sieved, just about ready to burst into frames.

"Because, I'm the Narrator." I answered very proudly, as if that needed to be explained.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sanji burst into flames of pure passion and rage, and then tried to attack but clumsily slipped off of Sunny.

"Impressive dart braw!" Zoro commented on load enough for Sanji to hear.

"Shut up murimo!" Sanji yelled back.

"Be careful everyone." Robins warning got their attention, "As the Narrator, he can manipulate the coarse of the story, the actions we make and possible even the things we may say, think or feel." Robin explained causing the crew to get even more worried.

"No I can't." I denied

"I presume that's why Sanji inexplicitly slipped in such a humiliating manner." She explained further ignoring me.

After explaining herself, Robin got the urge to excuse herself, get a sea-stone collar, two handkerchiefs and a lot of rope. She then proceeded to go to the Woman's Quarters, secure the sea-stone collar around her slender neck, stuff her luscious mouth with the first handkerchief and tied the second handkerchief over her mouth and nose. She then tied her ankles with one set of rope and above and below her knees with two other sets of rope together and preventing her legs from separating and hidden under her ankle length also got another piece of rope and tied it to her sea-stone collar. She tied the other end to her bed, preventing herself from leaving it. She then made a small set of handcuffs out of rope and tied it to another piece of rope. She tied the other end around her ankle bindings. She began to then to make a larger set of a handcuff like figure and slide it in her arms from behind herself, try to pull her arms apart and trapping them as the rope tightened around them. Lastly, she reached for the handcuffs she made earlier, took it, and slid her hands in the openings, one at a time, before trying to separate them, trapping them as well. Her lovely, slender and beautiful body was trapped in a tight and secure hog-tie, bound to her bed by the rope tied around her caller and unable to say anything but cute inaudible muffled sounds. She now struggles, testing the ropes, trying to call for help to see the effectiveness of gag, feeling the uncanny flutter of her heart beat as she realizes just how helpless she is in her self-bondage. She kept struggling, contempt to keep doing so until she ever breaks free or someone comes to rescue her.

**"No I don't."** Robin said in a calm, yet dangerous voice as she completely ignored my whole paragraph?

"Oh come on," I complained, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to write that?"

"I do." she answered flatly, "But I am not going to put myself in such a _humiliating situation _for both your amusement and to get me out of the way and preventing me from helping my nakama."

"Man, this guy could possible be a bigger pervert than me!" Franky commented in amazement.

"Ai." Brook agreed, "I'm getting a nose bleed just thinking about Robin-san inflicting such a helpless predicament upon herself, though I shouldn't have any blood to bleed in the first place YOHOHOHOHO!

"Don't worry Robin-Chwan!," Sanji announced in his love-love state. "If you are captured by this shitty narrator, I will personally see to it that you are rescued, free, and safe within my arms!" He said this as he imagined himself as a heroic prince on a white horse, riding towards the captured Princess Robin from the evil dragon Narrator. He defeated the Dragon swiftly with the power of love and Princess Robin began to kiss Sanji in a long passionate embrace filled with love.

You wouldn't see me clogging up a story in author appeal.

Robin however, once again got the sudden urge to excuse herself and..."

"Zoro-San," Robin called from beside him, "May I sleep with you tonight, in the crows nest, with the door locked and with no binding equipment?"

"If you have to and as long as you don't disturb my nap." Zoro answered.

"OH COME ON!" I exclaimed.

"Seeing how he's definitely Pairing you two," Zoro started, now talking to Luffy and Nami who had gotten over their depressive state, "You should extra careful, there's no telling what this guy is capable of."

"Right." They both said, determination in Luffy's and Nami's eyes.

And with that said, Zoro persuaded Robin to private part of the ship where he proceeded to...

**"No!"** Zoro said with a dangerous expression.

"AAAAAHHHHH FINE" I whined in defeat, "But you haven't seen the last of ME!"

"WHAT, you mean your coming back?" Chopper asked frightful.

"OFF COARSE!" I answered in a load boastful voice, "This is only the Prologue, I will write this story to the very end, no matter how long it takes!"

As I write this last part, the crew began to really understand just what they were in for.

Luffy and Nami once again look at each other in the eyes, while Nami looked at him worriedly, Luffy looked back with a reassuring smile, to tell that it will be okay. (That absolutely must mean that they are in LOOOVE!)

Despite the possible danger, Luffy found himself with a wide smile, somehow knowing an adventure was on the horizon.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_See what I mean by undoubtedly offending someone. _**

**_By the way, that bit about Robin, is that ONE BIG paragraph or multiple swished together?_**

**_Just so where clear, the Narrator is ME._**

**_Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated._**

**_I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. _**


	2. Force your way

_**Hey, this is Polar again.**_

_**I've read all six reviews I got for the first chapter and I am glad you all enjoyed it.**_

_**I've finely bothered to write the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy this as well.**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Also, there's a self parody in this chapter of a actual conversation I had with another author. I basically asked for the author to write something for me and when the author refused, I tried to force the idea. As a result, this fan fic has become a little more personal. I hope it serves as a appropriate apology.**_

_**Alright, lets get this started!**_

* * *

_**Force your way**_

It was a dark but peaceful night. The moon has half full and illuminating the waves of the sea with it's mysterious glow. Though the fish of the ocean flour ,forever in darkness, continued to swim to live their natural lives, Thousand Sunny Go was flouting in the now calm water, it's anchor keeping it in place.

The Straw Hat crew were sleeping just as peacefully. Luffy was sprawled on the bottom of the hammock like bunk bed, with one arm around the young Chopper, who was afraid to sleep alone that night, and as Chopper snuggled closer to Luffy, who was drooling from his dream where he discovered the Island of Meat.

Atop from Luffy was his trusty sharpshooter Ussop, who was unconsciously tossing and turning in his sleep from his worry from the earlier events. Beside Ussop in the other hammock like bunk bed was Sanji. He was currently kissing his pillow because of his dream, where he was surrounded by many beautiful women.

In Franky's Work Station, Franky had ended up falling asleep on his desk while he was making further modifications to his new invention. Brook was at the front of the ship, next to the helm, playing a soft, mysterious and appealing tune with his dearly beloved violin. Nami slept alone in her room as best she could and hoped that when she woke up, nothing terrible would have happened.

Zoro took to sleeping near the entrance in the gym like crows nest for the night, for when he woke up, he intended to do some more training and to better his already mastery of swordsmanship. And lastly, Robin was comfortable wrapped in a large blanket and laying on the bench of the crows nest, sleeping peacefully despite not being in her usual sleeping quarters.

But on this peaceful night, a lone figure emerged from the ocean, climbing on Sunny and proceeded to climb up to the crows nest. Careful not to wake up the sleeping swordsman, the figure, who was a man, scanned the room in the dark to find his target. And when he had, he smiled sinisterly and leered at the beautiful, peaceful and sleeping form that was Nico Robin.

Tied to his waist was large bundles of rope, and the began to take out both a small bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief from his pocket. He poured the chloroform into the handkerchief and began to quietly move closer to Robin's sleeping form. As he moved closer, he began to get more excited at the prospect of owning the body of the infamous devil child, helpless to his touch and dominating will.

When he was right above her, he then clamped the handkerchief to her mouth and over her nose. With a muffled gasped, Robin woke up instantly and in her surprise, not only breathed in a whole lot of the chloroform, but also forgot to even scream. She tried to get up to fight back but her kidnapper held a strong arm around her blanket and arms. She tried to use her powers but the combination of both surprise and tiredness made her faultier. She continued to struggle futilely until there was a really GIRLY SCREAM!

The man was know on the floor, covered in his own blood, and undoubtedly half dead. The Zoro was standing next to him, and started to sheave his blood stained sword. The scream apparently belonged to the man.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at Zoro, "He almost had her as well!"

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Zoro asked in a tired, annoyed voice.

"AAUUU No, of course not, I knew you wake up to save Robin from the dastardly villain."

"Sure you did." Zoro replied deadpan.

Robin on the other hand was trying to revise everything that just happened. First, a man somehow managed to sneak on board, and to the crows nest, without anyone noticing. Second the man had almost kidnapped her. HER, who had spent twenty two years of her life avoiding the Marines and leaving pirate crews that she joined who wanted to sell her out for her bounty. And third, she had to be saved from a guy she should have been able to easily take care of herself.

Needless to say, the infamous Nico Robin, was more embarrassed than she had been in a VERY long time, evident in her very red face.

Never the less, she had enough baring to at least thank her savier. "Thank you Zoro-San." she said, turning her head away in shame.

"Don't mention it."

"ROOOOBIIIIIIIN-CHWWAAAANN!" cried the love cook as he began to climb to the crows nest...IN THEE SECONDS? "I heard a scream, are you!..." he trailed off as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Ah, perfect timing." Zoro began, "Make yourself useful and clean out the trash." He said, referring to the man.

"And bring his equipment with you, would you Sanji-San?" Robin quickly replied in a sweet tone and soft smile, before Zoro and Sanji had another argument.

"Yes Robin-Chwan!" Sanji said in his love-love state, and quickly got the job done, throwing **everything** into the sea.

Brook, who also heard the scream, observed at a distance. "Well, well.", "that's something you don't see everyday, though really, I shouldn't be able to see YOOOHOOHOOHOOO!"

_**XXXXXXX**_

The next morning, the entire Straw Hat crew were in the dinning room sitting near the table, with the exception of Sanji who was making breakfast. Robin had just finished her evaluation on the night before.

"So, let me get this strait." Nami said as she eyed Robin.

"You nearly got kidnapped, by a random guy, who somehow tracked us down, snuck on the ship, got past both Brook AND Zoro and without you being able to handle it yourself?" She asked and though her eyes were furrowed, Robin could tell she was more worried and surprised than actually angry.

"Like I said." Robin replied, still embarrassed but much more composed. "It was a very...traumatizing experience."

Nami sighed, " Kind of weird though." she commented, "Considering that I am apart of the main couple in this romance fanfic, and the fact that I was even less guarded than you, you think the guy would have come after me." Nami said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, you have a point." Ussop joined in, "In fact, for a LuNa pairing story, you two have probable gotten the least screen time."

"And throughout the whole thing so far," Franky joined in as well, "All the Narrator has been trying to do is get Robin out of the way."

Yeah, for a story that is suppose to focus on Luffy and Nami, this kind of sucks" Chopper added.

"Amen to that Chopper-San." Finished Brook.

"WEEELLLL ESCUUUSE ME!" I yelled sarcastically, "It's not my fault that you all can't see good plot development when your bloody living it!" Honestly, who did they think they are!

"What plot development?" Nami angrily inquired, "All you've been doing is trying to force idea into us and force Robin to do something she doesn't want to do, for your sick amusement!"

"FORCE?" I asked loudly in reply, "I don't force any one to do anything!"

"So you just repeatable tell someone to do it until someone eventually does?" Luffy (are protagonist ladies and gentlemen with his first line in the whole chapter.) asked.

"No, of course not...I just SUGGEST it to everyone until someone dose it." I corrected him.

"That's forcing ideas." everyone replied at once.

"DAAAAHHHH, who cares, my ideas are so awesome, people should do what I say, whether they like it or not!" I bellowed at them, "Robin would of ended up enjoying it anyway."

"Honestly, I'm not very comfortable about the idea of bondage." Robin said, speaking her mind, "Especially alone, with no help in case something went wrong, and even more so in the hands of a disgusting sexist of a man." she finished in a way that suggested the very words she spoke were toxic and vile.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!, I'm the Narrator, what I say goes and if your that insecure about being tied up alone!" I ranted but was interrupted by a loud "THATS IT!"

Sanji walked around the counter and pointed his knives at the ceiling where my voice was coming from. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ROBIN-CHWAN AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET HER TO DO SOMETHING AGENST HER WILL, YOU WILL PAY THIS TRANSGRESSION WITH YOUR LIFE! He ranted as he burst into flames and he leapt towards me, intending to make a meal out of me...only to end up flying out the door and landing into the sea.

"How did that happen?" Franky asked incredulously, "I could have sworn I had a lawn outside that door, not a pond."

"**THAT'S IT!" **Luffy bellowed, **"I'm going to kick your ass, for insulting my Nakama, trying to kidnap Robin and distracting Sanji from making breakfast!"** With that said, Luffy attacked me with a Gum-Gum Pistol.

Only he shot it towards Nami and instead of hitting her, he grabbed onto her with his stretched out arm. Realizing what was happening, both their eyes widened but before anyone could do anything, Luffy shot himself towards her. Luffy fell on top of her and ended up on the flour. The sight in front of everyone shocked the crew... but there reactions aren't very important.

Luffy, who was on top of Nami, who was laying on the ground had their lips connected!(THERE VERY FIRST KISS! YIIIIIIIPPPEEEEE!) All they could do was stare at each other in complete be wilderness as they began to feel the pleasant tingle of worms down their spines. And then they began to deepen the kiss, wrapping their arms around each others...

"*spit, spit* I JUST KISSED NAMI!" Luffy yelled with a horrified voice and expression as he continued to try to spit the kiss away.

"OH COME ON!" I complained, "I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY DESCRIPTION!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID NARRATOR GOT US TO DO THAT!" Nam yelled dramatically, she then covered her red face with both her hands, "I just kissed my Captain, oh no, I'm never going to live this down!" She lamented in a muffled voice.

"OH COME ON!" I complained again, "It couldn't of been that bad...AND I'M NOT STUPID!"

"THAT'S IT!" someone yelled again, it was Zoro this time.

"Is everyone going to say that?" I asked, "Because that line is getting redundant."

"Shut up!" Zoro ordered me, (HOW DARE HE!) "For making my Captain kiss that witch ageist his will, I will cut you into peaces!" With this said, Zoro drew two of his three swords.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Zoro bellowed as leaped towards me to make good of his threat, but ended up flying towards the door, just as Sanji began to run back in.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU SHITTY NAR!..." He didn't get a chance to finish his threat as Zoro fell on top of him and ended up on the flour. The sight in front of everyone shocked the crew... and there reactions were hilarious.

Zoro, who was on top of Sanji, who was laying on the ground had their lips connected!(AND THE YOAI FANS REJOICE!) All they could do was stare at each other in absolute horror as the a tingling sensation began to creep down their spines. And then they...

"I'VE BEEEEEN !" Zoro cried in a high pitched manly voice.

"Can you at least let me finish my description!" I yelled.

Sanji however was in the corner, sulking in a wimpy matter, "I kissed a man, I kissed the Merimo, I NO LONGER HAVE A WILL TO LIVE!" He cried.(literally)

The rest of the crew just looked at their four Nakama in pity. Though they really shouldn't, honestly, it's not like it's weird for Luffy and Nami to kiss for no reason. Zoro and Sanji deserved what came to them for going against The Narrator.

"So, any other objections?" I ask coolly. The crew just glared at me, but did nothing.

"Well that's good, maybe next time you will fallow my narration more closely.

"Do you honestly intend to force your way with us?" Robin asked darkly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I will work something out." I announced confidently, "And mark my words, I will see you tied up and helpless and while I'm at it, I'll find a way for Nami to join you.

"What?" Nami yelled at me in disbelief.

"This is just the start, I have far more plans for all of you, especially are young couple.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Both Luffy and Nami yelled.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll continue the plot later."

Everyone was silent. They began to feel uneasy, thinking what The Narrator would do next. Brook in all his wisdom decided to try and liven the mood with one of his songs. When it didn't work, he ended up shifting the tune to something more depressing.

Luffy however had other ideas, so he said what was on his mind, "I'm hungry." At this, Brook broke a cord. Everyone looked at Luffy, then Brook just shrugged his shoulders and began playing "The Hungry Luffy" Song.

"SANJI, FOOOOOOD!" Luffy ordered loudly with his hands in the air.

Sanji just spoke unintelligently as he sulked.

"Sanji, I'm hungry too." Nami told him, "Can you please make us breakfast?" She continued in a sweet voice.

Sanji instantly shot up. "Yes NAAAMIIIII-SWAAAAN." And went to do just that.

Chopper suddenly came out of the counter, "Is he gone?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Well, that's the second chapter done.**_

_**I hope I improved my spelling since the last chapter**_

_**Sorry again to that particular author. I hope you review this.**_

_**Tell me what you all think to this chapter please.**_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


	3. The Chest, the Beautiful and the Magnif

_**Polar again. **_

_**So far I've got 14 reviews for this story and they all say that I'm doing good (besides my spelling). Here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda. **_

_**Alright, lets get this show on the road.**_

* * *

_**The Chest, the Beautiful and the Magnificent**_

__Later that day from the last chapter, we find the Straw Hat crew outside on the deck, enjoying the nice sunny day the New World had to offer. Nami and Robin were in bikinis, tanning in the sun's worm radiation. Zoro was in the crows nest, training with one of his impossibly large weights. Franky took the liberty to inspect Sunny, to see if there were any repairs needed to the Adams Wooded ship. The rest of the Straw Hats (minus Sanji) were playing catch. Luffy was it.

Sanji came out of the kitchen to give the girls specially made drinks. They both leaned up to take a drink from them, but as Nami took her sip, she began to observe the boys running around. She noticed that they were all shirtless but took particular notice to her Captains muscular chest. She also had a look at his raven hair, sweating forehead, wide happy smile and his glowing chest. She then glanced at his strong arms, that he was waving back and forth as he ran from Brook's skeleton body, and his well toned chest. She also had a look at his elastic legs, that had blue shorts, as they fled from the advancing Ussop, and his well gracious chest. Nami looked up a little to watch his clothed waist that hid his prized jewel, and his magnificent ch...

"Okay stop!" Nami interrupted me angrily, "No matter how many times you point out his chest, your not going to make him anymore attractive sounding."

"Oh come on, doesn't he have a great looking chest?" I stated

"Yeah, he does," Nami admitted, "But so does Zoro, and Sanji, And Franky, HELL even Ussop. It's not like it's something new to me."

"What do you mean 'even me'!" Ussop yelled at her, but then paused, "Wheat, HE'S BACK?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Robin answered as she took another sip of her drink.

"OH NO, THE NARRATORS BACK!" Panicked Chopper, who had stopped chasing Luffy to listen and then proceeded to run in circles. "RUN EVERYONE, WE'RE IN DANGER!"

"You again!" Luffy yelled at me, "What do you want this time, more kissing scenes?", "And why are you talking about my chest so much?" He added confused.

"X marks the spot." I replied simply.

"Oh," said Luffy in realisation as he patted his clenched hand on his palm, "that makes sense."

"Shitty Narrator," Cursed Sanji, "Why don't you leave my dear Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan alone?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" I asked rhetorically, "I'm not leaving until I finish this Fanfic, and turn Luffy and Nami into a delightful couple, and make improvement on how One Piece should be."

"Well your not doing a great job," Joined in Franky, "all you have been doing is annoying us and trying to achieve your personal wish fulfilment come true."

"Agreed," Booked added, "This has to be one of the worse fanfics I've ever lived to witness, though I'm technically dead and I no longer have eyes to witness this bad joke of a fanfic, YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"My Nakama are strong," Luffy announced proudly, "Were here to go out on adventure and accomplish our dreams, your not going to change us with your stupid narration." I heard those last two words in slow motion.

The crew smiled at Luffy's small and truthful speech, a few nodding their heads in agreement.

I felt something in the back of my mind snap, how dare he! "AAAAAHHHH FINE, if you won't listen to my brilliantly made narration, I'll have to resort to EXTREME MEASURES!" I finished my rant in a loud voice and yelled the last to words for emphasis.

The whole crews eyes widened. Probable wondering what a magnificent idea I have in store for them.

Nami spoke with a timid voice, "What are you planning?"

"Oh you'll find out," I told her reassuringly, she didn't look much better, "NAW ON WITH THE SHOW!"

"HEY!" Bellowed Zoro, "I DIDN'T EVEN GET A LINE!"

"TOUGH" I yelled back as Sunny and the Straw Hats were transported to their new destination.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Luffy groggily opened his eyes. He felt like he had been asleep for a while. The first thing he noticed, even before he tried to open his eyes, was that he was in a really comfortable bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he could see clearly, found himself in a small bedroom.

The bedroom consisted of a large TV set in front of the bed standing on large platform so it was level to Luffy's sitting position on his bed. He noticed that the platform had a large space in-between it's roof and a another platform near the floor. In it was a Play Station 3 and a few games and Blue-ray discs including, but not limited to, Little Big Planet and Dragonball Kai. He also found a small desk drawer on the right side of his bed and a desk on the left where his bedroom window was. The wall was painted dark blue while the ceiling had a lighter shade of blue and the floor was covered with a light blue furry carpet.

The right side wall had a door that led to a bathroom, which Luffy proceeded to head towards in his nude figure. "This isn't so bad," Luffy commented, "I was figured he send me and Nami to a jungle island alone or something." Luffy went to the sink, squirted tooth past on his tooth brush and the then brushed his teeth with his eyes closed. "That would be awesome, except it wouldn't be as fun without everyone else around.

Luffy then opened his eyes and say for the first time that there was a mirror. What he say caused him to drop his toothbrush and stare at his own reflection in complete horror.

His figure was about the same, except his skin has so clean looking it seemed to be glowing. He had more noticeable cheeks, a smoother looking face, sparkling teeth, cleaner looking hair and worse of all in to him, big beautiful brown eyes.

"THAT MONSTER TURNED ME INTO A GIRLY MAN!" Luffy screamed a the top of his voice. He then looked down and noticed that his entire body was just as beautiful looking as his face, causing him to grab his head with both his hands in panic. "What kind of insane, sociopathic, unreasonable, delusional, chaotic, complete monster would imagine me in such a horrible, such a catastrophic, such a unlike me way.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, in the bedroom of the Empress of Amazon Lily.

"AAACHUU," sneezed Boa Hancock, "Oh my, my beloved Luffy-San must be talking about me!" Exclaimed the snake princess in a happy love struck voice while she began to swoon with blushing cheeks.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Back to the house that Luffy resided in.

Luffy walked down the stairs of the house, with a pair of trousers he found on the floor, and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Luffy!" greeted Shanks as Luffy entered the kitchen.

"Hey Shanks!" Luffy greeted back happily, "So your girly looking as well, huh?"

"Afraid so," he answered, "and I also happen to be your father."

"NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Luffy in shock.

"It is in this fic, oh and Makino's your mother."

"Hey." Makino called while she was cooking breakfast.

"Hey Makino, how's it been."

"Pretty Quiet without you around."

"Garb should be up in a few minutes." Shanks warned.

"GRANDPAS HERE!" Luffy yelled in a frightened voice.

"Here's breakfast," Makino told Luffy as she put it on the table, "Eat it, go back upstairs to get your uniform on and head out to school, oh, and don't forget your bag and books.

"Oh right, I go to school now." Luffy recalled to himself as he sat on the table to eat.

"Wait!" yelled Luffy excited, "If this is a High school AU, does that mean that Ace is still alive!"

"No." I answered for him.

"WHAT!" Luffy exclaimed at me, "You get me to live in a weird house, in a alternate universe, with Shanks and Makino as a couple, AND have Grandpa live under the same roof, but you don't have enough in you TO BRING BACK ACE!"

"I assure you," I countered, "that there is absolutely NO ONE in this fic that would go against the current continuity ."

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, in the principles office at Whitebeard High.

"GURARARA!" Laughed Edward Newgate, also known as Principle Whitebeard. "I am looking forward to yet another magnificent day at my prized school."

Principle Whitebeard's office was as you probable expect. It was large enough to fit him, it had a strong, well polished wooden desk filled with a few stacks of papers and a Bonsai that he regularly takes car of. He had medical sensor machines attached to him to provide him with oxygen and has surrounded by oddly revealing nurses.

Principle Whitebeard himself wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath, a white tie and a black fancy long coat.

"Good morning pops." Marco greeted as he walked into the Principles office.

"Marco, what have I told you about calling me 'pops' in this High School AU!" Principle Whitebeard chastised Marco for his rudeness.

Marco's expression didn't change, "Yeah, whatever pop's, I'm just here to tell you that we have a new student."

"A new student eh?" Principle Whitebeard chorused as he looked at his desk, but then frowned. He then pointed at a random direction. "Nurse!"

"I have a name you know!" Nurse C answered him angrily.

Principle Whitebeard ignored her, "Polish my desk immediately, it doesn't reflect the magnificence that is Whitebeard!"

The nurse sighed as she lowered her head. She faced him and said, "Right away si..." She stopped herself at Principle Whitebeards glare, "I mean, right away Principle Whitebeard!" She said hurriedly with a forced smile and got right to the task that was ordered.

"You see Marco," began Whitebe... "THAT'S PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD!" I mean Principle Whitebeard, "she knows how to address my magnificence." he said as he looked at his know even more polished desk and smiled at his magnificent reflection.

"Right," answered Marco, "Our new student goes by the name Monkey D Luffy.

"The main character of the series?" Principle Whitebeard asked.

"The one and the same." answered Marco, "Should we see to it that he has a good time?"

"BAAAH, don't be ridiculous, he is the new kid in this High School AU!" Principle Whitebeard replied incredulously. Make sure that his first and possible only day at school is as magnificently horrible as possible!" Principle Whitebeard ordered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Marco asked, "he is the main character of this High School AU after all."

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!" Bellowed Whitbe... "THAT'S PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD!" Principle Whitebeard, "I AM WHITEBEARD, HAS THERE EVER BEEN A TIME WHERE MY MAGNIFICENT SENSE OF JUDGEMENT WAS WRONG!"

"Well," Began Marco, still unfazed, "There was that time where you kind of let Ace die."

With that said, Marco was promptly thrown out the window, breaking the glass.

Principle Whitebeard then pointed in another random direction. "Nurse."

"Yes sir!" Nurse A was promptly thrown out as well.

Principle Whitebeard pointed at yet another random direction. "Nurse!"

"Yes Principle Whitebeard!" Nurse D answered fearfully

"Fix my Magnificent window!"

"Right away sir"

Well I'm sure you can guess what happened to Nurse D.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Okay, if I'm nineteen, how come I'm still in school?" Asked Luffy confused at the fact that he still had his X like scar on his extremely beautiful chest.

"Your actually seventeen, you just look like your nineteen self." I explained

"Oh, that makes no sense."

"Who asked you!"

Luffy walks towards the entrance of Whitebeard High.

His Uniform consisted of a black long sleeve blouse with a dark blue sailor style collar and a red ribbon tied in a neckerchief under the collar, dark blue trousers and a pair of black shoes.

The girls uniform was about the same, only instead of trousers, the wore a dark blue pleated skirt and dark blue socks.

Besides that, Luffy carried around a red backpack with a skull and cross bone knitted at the front. He also of course, wore his treasured straw hat on his head.

"Doesn't go against continuity huh?" Luffy asked me deadpanned

"I couldn't think of a better Principle!" I defended

"What about Iceburg?"

"Bah, why would I use Iceburg, he's no where near as awesome as Whitebe...

"THAT'S PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD!" Principle Whitebeard bellowed through the intercom.

"Why is he so much more egotistical?" asked Luffy

"I needed a bad guy." I shrugged

"And you couldn't have used any of my enemies why?"

"They ended up at another school."

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, at the principles office at Blackbeard High.

"ZEHAHAHA!" Laughed Marshall D Teach, also known as Principle Blackbeard. "I am looking forward to yet another magnificent day at my prized school."

Beside him, Laffitte began to cough. *cough, cough* "Rip off." *cough, cough*

He was promptly thrown out the window.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Back to Luffy, who was currently walking in the hallway.

Luffy looked up as the intercom broadcasted Principle Whitebeards booming voice. "Attention staff and students of Whitebeard High, This is your magnificent Principle speaking."

"On this magnificent day we have a new student by the name of Monkey D Luffy." Principle Whitebeard announced. "Do make sure that our new addition to my magnificent school is treated as horrible as magnificently possible, good day." and with that, the intercom died.

Needless to say, everyone in the same hall as Luffy began to smile wickedly at the straw hat teen.

Luffy on the other hand, looked at me unimpressed. "I will find away to kick your ass."

"Oh, you will learn to love me as much as I love you."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**And another chapter bites the dust.**_

_**I do hope my spelling has improved**_

_**To be honest with you all, I planed this to only last one chapter, but I think this is High School AU bit is going to drag on for another chapter or two. I also originally wanted to call the chapter High School AU, go figure. **_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


	4. The roles we play

_**Polar once again.**_

_**I have 17 reviews for this story so far and they all say that I'm doing well. This is the forth chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as the other ones.**_

_**Shadowonthewall6 gave me some nice idea's that I plan to use later in this section. They however won't come into play until next chapter. The result: this High School AU section of the story is going to last longer than I originally planed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Lets do this!**_

* * *

_**The roles we play**_

It was a nice, peaceful looking day at Whitebeard High. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the wind was blowing a pleasant worm breeze. It was the perfect day to run for your life while your gym teacher was shooting near your feet with a pair of automatic machine guns. (apparently, guns aren't allowed inside the school building)

Luffy's gym class was currently running laps around the school track, with Mr. Don Krieg right on their tail. The students gym uniform consisted of a white T-shirt, a pair of blue knee length shorts, and a pair of runners, which was living up to it's names sake as they ran from their gym teacher, who was wearing a golden tracksuit.

As you probably guessed, Mr. Don Krieg was very trigger happy.

"KRIHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Mr. Don Krieg as he fired bullets at his students feet. "Run faster you maggots!"

"Pardon me Mr. Don Krieg, may I have a word." called Ms. Kalifa, the school secretary.(I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?)

"Oh, yes, what is it?" he asked as he ran towards her.

"Well, after reviewing your work for the last month," Kalifa began with a sorry look. "it has been decided that...we're going to have to let you go."

"Let me go!" Krieg exclaimed "But, why?"

"Well...how can I put it." she pondered, trying to think of the right words to say. "Your, just too..."

"Cruel, unfair, scary, sadistic, inconsiderate?" he tried to guess.

"No, no, of course not...**YOUR TOO NICE!**" Ms. Kalifa yelled the last three wards. "YOUR A GYM TEACHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOUR WAY TOO SOFT FOR WHITEBEARD HIGH'S STANDARDS!" she berated

Mr. Don Krieg bowed his head in shame as he walked away the long lonely road.

"Since your gym teacher has been fired, I have taken the liberty of bringing in a temporarily replacement." Ms. Kalifa explained to the students. "He is a professional, so I'm sure you all will get the proper workout for this period."

"Well that's fine." Luffy claimed cockily. "No matter who it is, he can't be any worse than my Grandpa!"

"Hello students!" Monkey D Garb greeted. "I am your substitute gym teacher for today."

Luffy spent the rest of the period reliving his child hood traumas.

_**XXXXXXX**_

By the time the period was done, Luffy (as well as the other students) were sore, battered, bruised, bloodied and tired.

"Your Grandfather is lethal!" Ussop commented to Luffy, "How did you survive living with him?"

"I lived in the jungle." Luffy answered simply, "So, your really girly looking as well Ussop?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ussop replied, "I take it your the new kid."

"Yeah, and you are?"

"The school loser," Ussop told him angrily, "and Chopper here is my sidekick."

"Hey Luffy," Chopper greeted, "Ussop is really annoyed with our roll in the story." he clarified.

"Oh, what's your roll?"

"We have to befriend you, only to get beaten to a pulp and be abandoned so you can get Nami to be your girlfriend." Ussop told Luffy while they were changing back to their school uniforms.

"That sucks, lets change it!" Luffy announced.

"YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHAT I WROTE!" I yelled at them.

And with that said, the bell rang. "Lets go guys!" Luffy told Ussop and Chopper, ignoring ME!

"HEY, WERE NOT DONE HERE!" I bellowed at them as they ran to their next class.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Luffy, Ussop and Chopper arrived at Arabic Class, and to the relief, the teacher hadn't showed up yet. They sat down close to each other while Ussop and Chopper informed Luffy what the rest of their Nakama roles would be, ignoring the incoming gum, paper air planes, flying scissors, and other unpleasant objects being thrown or shot at them.

"So, let me see if I understand you correctly." began Luffy, "Zoro is the captain of the football teem and serves as a jerk jock and is my main antagonist besides maybe Whitebe...

"THAT'S PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD!" yelled Principle Whitebeard through the intercom.

"...Principle Whitebeard, despite being my first mate and probably my most loyal crew member in the series. " Ussop and Chopper nodded at that.

"Sanji is Zoro's best friend and sidekick that may or may have secret romantic feelings for each other, despite the fact that they hate each other in the series and only work together when the situation calls for it." They nodded again.

"Nami is the head cheerleader of the school and is also Zoro's girlfriend, but she is also my love interest and I'm going to form a love triangle between myself Nami and Zoro." Chopper spoke this time, "Or a love quadruple if you count Sanji."

"Of, right." Luffy confirmed, then he continued, "Robin is about nineteen and is apart of the cheerleader squad along with Vivi, Kaya, Conis, Ceimi and Cry-baby."

"I think were on the same page." Ussop said.

"And finely, Franky and Brook have been reduced to miner teachers who have no role in the plot what so ever." Luffy finished

"Yes," Ussop confirmed, "Your up to speed, and may I say, I am absolutely amazed at your increased vocabulary." Ussop said in astonishment.

"The miracles of a proper education my friend." was Luffy's well thought answer.

The classroom door opened and Mr. Pell walked in.

"Good after noon class." greeted Mr. Pell

"Good after noon Mr. Pell." the class chorused

"Now before we get started on today's lesson, I would like all of the you to stop throwing stuff at the new kid and his friends for the moment." Mr. Pell said, and everyone immediately stopped throwing.

"Now then..."

"Question!" Luffy interrupted as he put his hand up, "Weren't you teaching English in another Fanfic?"

"Yes actually, but the Author hasn't used me since the first chapter!" Mr. Pell answered rather grumpily. He then began to cry girly tears, "The Author has since replaced me with that stupid Mr. Beckman and his stupid biology, who cares about Polar Bears anyway.

"**HEY!**" I yelled

"Anyway," he suddenly was back to having a dry face, "Anymore questions?"

"Question!" this time it was Chopper who raised his hand. "If we are learning Arabic in a Japanese like setting, then how come we speak English?"

"Ah, good question." Mr. Pell complimented, "The reason we speak English is partly for the convenience of the English readers, but it is mainly because the Narrator doesn't know either language."

"HEY, I'M LEARNING ALRIGHT!" I defended loudly.

"Sure, sure." said Mr. Pell while waving his hand at me, "Now, turn to page forty two in your text book, to follow this soon to be off screen lesson in Arabic." Mr. Pell told the class, "Or you can just turn a random page and listen to me waffle." he added, "You may resume throwing stuff at the new kid and his friends."

And so they did.

_**XXXXXXX**_

It was first lunch period and Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were walking down the hall.

"Well," began Luffy, "This High School AU is really bad, but I guess it could be worse."

"How?" asked Chopper curiously.

"In one High School AU, Hancock had been my girlfriend, but cheated on me for absolutely no reason for another guy, who's a complete loser and much weaker than both of us in the actual series, even though she hates men and is **still** infatuated with me." Luffy explained.

"Oh?" inquired Ussop, "Who was the complete loser?"

"I can't remember," admitted Luffy, "I think his name was something like..."

"Hello!" Bellamy greeted from out of no where, along with his sidekick Sarquiss.

"Oh, hi miner villain!" Luffy greeted back.

"I AM NOT A MINER VILLAIN!" yelled Bellamy indignantly, "I got a bounty of fifty five million beri's in the series.

"Yeah, and you lasted what, one shot?" Ussop asked.

"Not even one shot." Luffy told him.

"Wow!," Chopper exclaimed, "I heard even Alvida lasted more than that.

"Mr. Three was a bigger challenge." Luffy commented.

"So was Kuro." added Ussop.

"And Wapol." added Chopper

"Hell!" exclaimed Luffy, "Even Mr. Five was a bigger challenge.

"How dare you insult my greatness!" yelled Bellamy angrily.

"Yeah, how dare you insult Bellamy's greatness!" Sarquiss yelled angrily.

"So, how does it feel to be the yes man to a miner villain?" Ussop asked Sarquiss.

"I AM NOT A MINER VILLAIN!" bellowed Bellamy indignantly.

"I AM NOT A YES MAN!" bellowed Sarquiss indignantly.

"Am I right Sarquiss?" Bellamy asked Sarquiss cockily.

"Yes Bellamy!" answered Sarquiss enthusiastically in a fan girlish manner.

"Good." said Bellamy satisfied, "Now polish my shoes."

"If your such a big villain," Luffy began, "How come your a student here instead of at Blackbeard High?"

"Be~ be~ because I, uh, was to much a villain to stay at Blackbeard High and, uh, was brought here to mess with Whitebeard High!" Bellamy stammered as he thought of his clever lie.

"Oh, what horrible things did you do?" Ussop asked in a mock scared voice, "Did you steal a pencil from the local convenient store?

"Maybe he stole candy from wittle babies." Chopper added, on purposely mispronouncing little.

"Nah, he probable didn't play nice in a game of my little pony." Luffy finished and the three started laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Bellamy bellowed and took a step forward. Sarquiss had finished polishing his shoes. "You have mocked me for the last time!" Bellamy began to move around and for some reason got fast enough to disappear. "NOW I WILL AT LAST SHOW HOW MUCH OF A VILLAIN I AM, BY TAKING YOU OUT STRAW HAT!"

He lunged forward to hit Luffy, only to be swatted away easily like a fly, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"BELLAMY, NOOOOOO!" Sarquiss cried dramatically.

"Wow," said Luffy amazed, "That was even less challenging than last time."

"YOU MEANIES, WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE FOR THIS, YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH US!" Sarquiss then began to run off with Bellamy on his shoulder, crying girly tears.

The hall was silent.

"You don't think we were too hard on them, do you guys?" asked Chopper

Luffy and Ussop looked at Chopper. Then they looked at each other. "Na~" they all said as they waved their hand.

_**XXXXXXX**_

After the bell had rung, Luffy, Ussop and Chopper headed towards History Class. They sat on their seats, waiting for their teacher to come, while students threw more unwanted gifts towards them.(one of them being a ranch) The door opened, but it was not their teacher that entered the classroom.

What entered the classroom, was the most amazing thing Luffy had ever laid eyes on. A young girl, around his age, came in wearing the girls uniform. She glowed in the light of the sun, making her already stunning sailor uniform and soft looking cream skin look even more alluring. Her legs glided swiftly back and forth while her skirt flowed with every graceful step she took. Her hips moved in a subtle, but elegant pace to the left and the right, as if teasing any eye who would so happen to look at them. Her slim figure has complimented with a pleasurable breast size underneath the clothing that hid them, and her one free arm was moving in stride with her legs as she carried her bag over her shoulder with her other arm. Her long wavy orange hair was perhaps her most fascinating feature that reached past her shoulders and her large brown eyes could penetrate any ones stare and bore into you. And her luscious lips must of felt like they could suck the very sou...

"I can't believe you are making such a big deal about Nami walking through a door." Luffy commented deadpanned.

"DAAAAAHHH!" I screamed.

Behind Nami were the other members of the cheerleading squad, as well as Zoro, Sanji, and some other random members of the football team.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Simpler." he answered.

Nami looked around for a seat and to her pleasant surprise, she spotted Luffy. (YIIIIIPPEEEE!)

Nami smiled at him and walked towards him, taking a seat to his right. "Never thought I see you in a sailor uniform." quipped Nami with a smile.

"Neither did I." was Luffy's reply.

With that said Professor Clover entered the classroom to start the lesson.

"Good evening class." Professor Clover greeted.

"Good evening Professor Clover." the class chorused.

"Now," Professor Clover began, "There are a few things I would like to get done before starting the lesson." he announced, "First of all, cease and desist throwing random objects at the new kid!" he yelled suddenly, everyone stopped. "Second, clean up this mess at ONCE, this classroom is filthy!"

As everyone got up to clean the class, Professor Clover noted that very few people even bothered to take out their book. "And third, how many of you, besides the football team, cheerleading squad and the new kid, **actually** read last nights chapter.

The people that didn't up their hand's, met the full extent of Professor Clover's wrath.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Another chapter done and dusted.**_

_**Hopefully my spelling has improved.**_

_**This is the second chapter involving the High School AU. It will probably last another chapter at the least or two at the most.**_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


	5. Detention

_**Polar here.**_

_**So far I have 23 reviews. All the reviewers say I am doing great and have encouraged me to continue writing.**_

_**Special mention however, goes to Shadowonthewall6. Shadowon has not only taken the time to write some pretty long reviews for my four chapters, but has also made a few suggestions. This chapter is loosely based on two of these, though I doubt this is what he had in mind. Never the less, I hope that you and the rest of my readers enjoy this next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Lets do this thing!**_

* * *

_**Detention**_

The students that managed to survive History class, made it safely to their next classroom designed to offer them all a well earned education. The Kitchen.

"Your the new kid I presume?" Chief Zeff asked menacingly.

"Yes, yes I am." Luffy confirmed in his seat, trying not to sweet at the presence of the man with long braided moustache hair.

"Then I suppose that it is only fair to warn you," Chief Zeff began his warning as he narrowed his eyes, "I, under no circumstance, allow **no eating in my classroom!"** he finished in a low threatening voice.

Chief Zeff then began to reach for a box on his desk and opened it in front of Luffy, "Now, would you like a muffin?" he asked with a cheery voice and a wide smile that showed most of his teeth.

"WOULD I?" Luffy answered with a wide smile as he took one of the muffins and began eating one.

"NO EATING IN MY CLASSROOM!" Chief Zeff bellowed as he kicked Luffy's left cheek with his pegged leg knocking him flying to the right side wall.

Ussop slapped his forehead and covered his eyes. "How did he not see that coming?" Ussop muttered under his breath.

"At least no one is throwing stuff at us anymore." Chopper added.

"How does the kitchen kill action girls again?" asked Luffy as he started to get up.

"Sexism." I answered "That's why all the greatest cooks are males in One Piece."

_**XXXXXXX**_

"I'll see you guys later!" Luffy called to Ussop and Chopper as they went in the opposite direction from him. He began to walk towards his next class at a comfortable pace. He had time to kill after all.

Suddenly Luffy was grabbed from behind and his entire body was slammed to the brick wall. He opened his eyes despite the pain, and what greeted him was the one eyed captain of the football teem, who was holding him to the wall with a very strong grip, Roronoa Zoro. Behind him was his best friend, Sanji.

Luffy and Zoro stared at each other for a short moment, before Luffy spoke, "Hey Zoro.

"Yo." was his reply?

"Uuuhh, what are you doing?"

Zoro shrugged, "I spotted you eyeing the witch, so as the jerk jock, I'm suppose to try and intimidate with a threat only to fail do to some love power or something." Zoro explained?

"Can any of you play your roles right without explaining everything!" I yelled at them.

"So," began Luffy, IGNORING ME, "I take it your Zoro's sidekick then Sanji?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Sanji bellowed.

"Shut up!" ordered Zoro, "and polish my shoes."

"I was thinking of wagging my finger and giving you a stern warning, what do you think?" explained Zoro to Luffy as Sanji grudgingly polished his shoes.

"Pretty boring." Luffy answered truthfully, "It be much cooler if you beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Sure, I'll go with that." Zoro said, and began to prepare a strong punch aimed at Luffy's stomach.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh darn, the bell rang, can't be late for class." Zoro said in a monotone voice, "Lets go Sanji."

"I still think calling me by my actual name is weird." Sanji commented.

"WAIT, you can't just leave without giving a warning!" I yelled at them.

Zoro looked at me, "Punctuality is my Achilles heal." was his excuse.

"DAAAAAHH!" I cried in frustration.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"So," Robin said awkwardly, "Alabasta is doing very well then."

"Yes," answered Vivi, also feeling awkward, "It's been prospering since, you know."

"Yes, I apologise."

"It's okay, your forgiven." Vivi told her sincerely, "So, how does it feel to be nineteen again?

"It's been a while."

Nami decided to join in the conversation, "So does that mean I'm older than you now, since I'm technically twenty?"

"No." I answered, "your seventeen, you just look like your recent age."

"Oh, that makes no sense." Nami said.

"Who asked you!"

Suddenly, the door opened, but it was not their teacher entering the classroom.

What entered the classroom, was the most amazing thing Nami had ever laid eyes on. A young bo...

"Hey Nami, hey girls!" Luffy greeted happily, INTERRUPTING MY NARRATION!

"Oh come on!" I complained.

Hey Luffy." greeted Nami, while the rest of the Cheerleading Squad waved with happy smiles.

*GASP!* was everyone else in the class reaction to this, the Head Cheerleader acknowledging someone, let alone **talking** to the **new kid. **They then began whispering, much to Luffy's confusion and Nami's annoyance.

"How are you all faring?" asked Luffy in concern.

"Where're all doing well," Nami answered happily, "Being a cheerleader is fun, if not a little hard."

"Really, even for Cry-baby?"

"Luffy-Sama, I am *sniff* not a cry baby!" said Shirahoshi looking, like she was about to cry.

"And I haven't been kidnapped this week yet!" added Ceimi proudly.

Conis was about to say something, but suddenly the door opened again, and a tall living man with a large black afro with a small top hat on it came in. "Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook, "What a marvellous day, I'm alive, my Nakama are all right, and I finally get some screen time!" said Brook in a jolly mood.

"Now then class, today's lesson will begin wi..."

Suddenly Whitebeard came in the music classroom laughing, "Gurararara, I have decided to bless you all with the magnificent presence that is Whitebeard." h~, I~ I mean Principle Whitebeard said.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Brook quietly lamented.

"It has come to my magnificent attention that the new kids life hasn't been made magnificently miserable enough." Principle Whitebeard explained. "So I, Whitebeard, has magnificently decided to see to it personally."

Whitebeard then walked towards Luffy's desk until he was looking down on him. "Now then new kid." Principle Whitebeard began, "What, is the answer to life, the universe, and everything?"

Luffy held his chin and looked down as he thought of a answer, "42?"

Principle Whitebeard grinned, "Close but no cigar, the answer to my magnificent question is, WHITEBEARD!" announced boastfully. "Now then, for getting my magnificent question wrong, you are going to spend time in detention."

"Hold up!" Luffy said as he stood up from his seat, "I've had people throwing random things at me, been chased around the school track by a bad gym teacher shooting at us, forced to relive my childhood fears at the hands of my Grandpa, made Pell cry, accidentally mind you, smacked a miner loser villain into unconsciousness, been lectured in history for not paying attention in class off screen, been kicked to the wall in the kitchen by my teacher, got nearly beaten to a bloody pulp by the school's jerk jock, have been harassed by the stupid Narrator of this fanfic..."

"HEY!" I complained.

"...and I'm going to detention, for getting ONE QUESTION WRONG!" Luffy yelled loudly, finishing his rant.

"Exactly." Principle Whitebeard confirmed.

"Wow, this school's strict." Luffy commented.

"That's ridiculous!" Nami yelled at Principle Whitebeard as she stood up from her chair.

*Gasp!* was the reaction from everyone besides the Cheerleading Squad, causing Nami to roll her eyes.

"You can't honestly punish Luffy for something so trivial!" she protested in Luffy's defence.

"MY MAGNIFICENT QUESTION IS NOT TRIVIAL!" Whitebe... "THAT'S PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD!" Principle Whitebeard thundered. "Now, for disrespecting me, questioning my magnificent authority and defending the new kid, **you will join him in detention **young lady!" Principle Whitebeard announced angrily.

"And seeing how you are the new kids love interest," Principle Whitebeard continued with a sinister grin, "I, Whitebeard, believe it would be magnificently appropriate to make your time together as magnificently uncomfortable as possible."

Luffy and Nami look at each other with worried looks, they then look back at Principle Whitebeard with a even more worried look. They then, with a audible gulp, asked Principle Whitebeard, "How uncomfortable?"

_**XXXXXXX**_

Luffy and Nami were looking at each other with half lidded eyes.

"I hate this fanfic." Nami announced bluntly.

"Really, so do I." Luffy answers her, just as bluntly.

Luffy and Nami, still in their school uniforms but with their shoes off, were currently in the middle of the detention room, the front of there body's tied extremely tightly together with each other. Long strong ropes were tied tightly above and below their beautiful chests and pulsing thighs.

The top and bottom of Nami's slender knees as well as her ankles were tied together smugly in place, while Luffy's legs were just as smugly tied around Nami's legs. His knees and tied together ankles were attached to Nami's tied knees and ankles, preventing Luffy from separating them from their holding position.

Nami's arms were tied around Luffy's back, her wrists tied to her opposite elbows, making the heated close proximity between them even smaller. If that wasn't enough, they were also hanging upside down from the ceiling, the ropes on their ankle tie were wrapped together in a spiral fashion and attached to the strongly placed hangers on the ceiling, keeping them suspended in the air while their clothes and hair, hang from them do to gravity.

The only thing keeping Nami's skirt up in the air, and those covering her panties and exposed bottom from prying eyes, was Luffy's tied hands. The top and bottom of Luffy's elbows were tied together along with his tied together wrists, which were keeping Nami's already mentioned skirt, from moving downward. This however forces him to keep a hold of Nami's bottom, and because his strong arms are also tied too Nami's lovely back and thigh, he is forced to hold Nami to him, making there already dismal lack of space even less.

Needless to say, they were very red in the face, not only because of the blood rushing to their heads, the close proximity, and the fact that their faces were close enough to easily give each there a passionate kiss, but also because of the simple humiliation they are enduring.

"Personally," said Luffy, "I blame those six shadows on the wall.

"Kishishishishi!" laughed Mr. Gecko Moria gleefully, "I love to take credit, but I have to say that Ms. Hina did a brilliant job placing you ingrates in such a amusing situation with your little cute girlfriend." he mocked and started laughing again.

"SHE'S/I'M NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Luffy and Nami angrily scream as load as they can.

"Don't you think they make a lovely couple?" I say in a happy tone.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They scream again, but this time at me.

"It makes what I am about to do to them all the more appealing." Mr. Moria answered.

"What do you have in mind Leach!" Luffy yells while glaring at him.

"I would personally love to just kill you right now Straw hat." Mr. Moria explains, "But, because you are the main character, I am forbidden to do such a pleasurable deed." he says sadly. He then walks up to him, wickedly smiles at him, and then grabs a hold of his cheek. "I do say though, torturing you and your cute pet will be a close second."

"You sick bastard!" Nami spat in discuss.

Mr. Moria turns his head to Nami. While still pinching Luffy's cheek, he grabs her chin and cheeks and forces her face towards him. "Don't worry my deer, you will get just as much attention as Straw hat." Nami just glares at him.

"Now let the fun begin!" Mr. Moria exclaims, letting them go so they can swing around a little.

The seats and desks were stacked away at the walls of the room, which was very good for Luffy and Nami's case, because Mr. Moria was quite enjoying pushing them around, causing them to swing in circles. All the while, Luffy and Nami were either screaming at him, yelling threats, complaining about the treatment and demanding or even begging him to stop.

This proceeded for at least half a hour before he decided to stop. "That was fun, wouldn't you two agree?" he says to them.

Luffy and Nami only moan in response.

"Oh chin up!" Mr. Moria says happily, and then slaps Luffy's bottom, pushing his crotch closer to Nami's.

Luffy grits his teeth and Nami's eyes widen in horror. "Luffy, what are you?.."

"Nami, it's growing!" Luffy exclaims with a scrunched face.

"HOW CAN IT BE GROWING!," she yells in her rising panic, "your blood should be rushing to your head, NOT GOING DOWN, I MEAN UP THERE!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" Luffy yells back, getting very worried himself.

"OH NO, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" she screams as she tries to wiggle away.

"NAMI, STOP SQUIRMING YOUR MAKING IT WORSE!" Luffy yelled his warning, "AND STOP PUSHING YOUR CHEST INTO ME!"

"Oh, I absolutely adore a young and cute bickering couple!" I say merrily. (AREN'T THEY JUST THE CUTEST!")

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" they scream at me at the top of their lungs.

"The terror on your faces are a beautiful sight to behold." Mr. Moria comments with his wide smile. He then extended both of this arms. "Now lets take it up a notch!" he announces, wiggling his fingers as he moves his hands closer.

Luffy and Nami look at his fingers in fear.

"Please Moria, No!" Luffy begged with a frightened look.

"I beg you, anything but that!" Nami pleaded just as scared.

"Oh?" inquired Mr. Moria, "Would you rather I push your crotches together?" he asks as his smile grows even bigger.

Luffy and Nami look at each other in the eyes, then they look back at Mr. Moria with half lidded eyes.

"On second thought," Nami began, "go ahead."

"Yeah, we can take it." Luffy finished.

"Suit yourself." Moria shrugged, and then began tickling them.

"HA HA HA HA HAA STOP HA HAA HAA HA I CA CA HA HA CANT TA HE HE AKE IT HA HA!" Luffy laughed while begging.

"HA HA HA HAA HAA NOO HO HO HO HO HA HA HA PLE HE HE HES HA HA HAAA!" Nami laughed not doing much better.

They tried to squirm away and plead for him to stop, but no matter what they did, Mr. Moria just continued his vicious assault. With them unable to fight back from his praying fingers, he just continued to attack their exposed skin and even place his hands inside of their clothes to reach more area's to torture them with.

Moria was having a blast with his two victims. He stopped a few times to let them catch their breathe, only to start the torture some more. It was nearly a full hour before he finely stopped.

Luffy and Nami were sweating bullets, tired and hot from the tickling and trying desperately to catch their breathe. Meanwhile, Mr Moria went to close the blinds.

"Ha...ha...so...ha...is our...ha...punishment...ha...nearly over?" Luffy asks while trying to require his normal breathing paste.

"Not quite," Moria answered, "you two have, I don't know, five or ten more minutes hanging there, but I have a important meeting to attend to."

"Ha...ha...what meeting...ha?" Nami asked, nearly having her breathe back.

Mr. Moria smiles at them when he closes the last blind. He then goes to his desk and sits on his cushioned twirling chair. "Why, the meeting with my desk." he answered them, causing confused frowns to form on Luffy and Nami's faces.

In the now pitch black room, Mr. Moria put one foot on his desk and rests the other foot over it. He put his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair in a comfortable laying position.

He closes his eyes.

Nami's own eyes shoot open in realisation and starts shouting, "You can't fall asleep and leave us like this!"

*snore!*

Luffy starts to shout as well in panic, "Moria, this isn't funny, untie us now!"

*snore!*

"DON'T TELL ME YOUR ALREADY ASLEEP!"

*snore!*

"MORIA, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!"

*snore!*

"COME ON, WAKE UP!"

*snore!*

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

*snore!*

Luffy and Nami continued to scream at the now sleeping Moria, struggle to break free of their bonds, calling for help, and arguing with each other.

"DAMN IT NAMI, STOP MOVING YOUR CROTCH SO MUCH!"

"JUST THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE AND STOP LETTING IT GET BIGGER!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT IN THIS CASE YOU MORON!"

"LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO A MORON, YOU STUPID, IGNORANT SIMPLETON!"

They continued to argue until they were once again, out of breath.

"Well," I began, "at least you still got me."

"LEAVE US ALONE!" they scream at me.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**This chapter has to be my longest yet. I definitely wrote more than I usually do.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this. I also hope my spelling has improved.**_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


	6. I Like That

_**Polar, with a new chapter.**_

_**I've got 29 reviews at this point, and I am glad you all have enjoyed this so far.**_

_**I seem to be doing well so far, and I am surprised at how long this High School AU part of the story has lasted.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Here we go again!**_

* * *

_**I Like That**_

It was currently twenty minutes after the second lunch. Ussop, Chopper, and some of the other surviving students were now in Mr. Beckman's Mathematics class.

Mr. Beckman himself was writing a sophisticated equation on the white board and asks the class, "So if X is half of the circumference of Y, what is Z?"

"Question." Chopper calls.

"Yes Chopper, what is it?" Mr. Beckman acknowledges Chopper while still writing something down.

"Isn't that equation unsolvable?" Chopper innocently asks.

This prompted Mr. Beckman to accidentally make a misplaced wiggly line on the board, making a loud shriek from it in the process.

Mr. Beckman, very slowly, turns his head around to see Chopper, a very forced looking smile on his face. Chopper looks nervously at that smile, as Beckman slowly turns the rest of his body around to face Chopper.

Chopper begins to sweat as Mr. Beckman puts the marker on his desk and walks up to Chopper's. Chopper gets more and more nervous with every step he took to close the gap between them.

Mr. Beckman was now looking down a the scared rain dear. "You know Chopper," Mr. Beckman began, "Before making a appearance on this Fanfic, I was in another Fanfic teaching Biology." Mr. Beckman then began to lean over and rested both of his hands on Chopper's desk, still with the smile on his face but now noticing the twitch on his lips. This terrified the poor animal even more.

"There seems to be a similarity between this Fanfic and the other one I was in." Mr. Beckman comments calmly, "Can you guess what that similarity is?"

Chopper was sweating bullets, and began to think of an answer as fast as he could, "Um, your teaching a very complicated subject he.. he.. he..?" Chopper answers, scratching the back of his head and laughing lightly to release some of the tension.

From the look on Mr. Beckman's face, it wasn't working. "No." Mr. Beckman said in a deliberately slow, menacing voice. "The similarity is," he says as his face slowly turns into a angry frown. **"THE MAIN CHARACTER IS LATE FOR MY LESSON!" **Beckman thunders at him as he sharply points at a empty desk. This gets a startled scream out of Chopper.

"I was sent to this Fanfic, as an apology for Pell, because he felt like he was being ignored!" Mr. Beckman continued, "In every High School AU, that I am apart of, I work especially hard, planning my lessons for all of the characters that are brought to a school. So I at least would expect the MAIN CHARACTER, TO ATTEND THESE LESSONS, BUT THE MAJORITY OF THEM RUN LATE!" Mr. Beckman yelled that last part. "And even if he does make it in time, HE ENDS UP SKIPPING THE CLASS!

"But sir!" Chopper timidly spoke up, "Luffy can have a good reason to be late for class, doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes it does actually." Mr. Beckman agrees angrily, "It's always something too important for my well planed lesson, 'my love interest is in trouble', 'I have to fight crime because the police sure can't handle it', 'I have a tournaments to win', or 'I WAS IN DETENTION!" Mr. Beckman ranted on.

"Granted," Mr. Beckman added, "Last time he at least showed up for class before leaving to go to the bathroom, before running late back!" Mr. Beckman then began to get even angrier, "But this time, NOT ONLY IS THE MAIN CHARACTER LATE TO MY CLASSROOM, BUT HIS LOVE INTEREST **IS LATE AS WELL!" **Mr. Beckman screamed that last part while pointing to another empty desk.

"AS A RESULT, MY SCREEN TIME HAS EFFECTIVELY BEEN CUT INTO SHREDS, SO I WILL TAKE WHATEVER SCREEN TIME I HAVE LEFT AND TEACH HOW THE HELL I WANT!" He bellows this right in front of Chopper, nearly frightening him to death in the process.

He then stands up to catch his breathe and faces the entire classroom, "I DON'T CARE IF THIS SUM IS POSSIBLE OR IMPOSSIBLE TO SOLVE!," he declared loudly, "GET IT SOLVED!" he yelled, finishing his rant, and walking back to his desk.

"YES MR. BECKMAN!" the class cried.

Five minutes later, Chopper whispers to Ussop, "What do you think happened to Luffy and Nami?" he asked,(he heard about their detention at lunch)

Ussop shrugs "They probable decided to hang with each other." Ussop answered just as quietly.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Hungry!" Luffy whined, "Feed, hunger!"

"Luffy. Please. Stop." Nami sighed tiredly.

*snore!*

Luffy and Nami were still in the detention room. They were still tied to each other in the same way, hanging upside down in the middle of the room, and Mr. Moria was still sleeping.

They had been tied like that for over two and a half hours.

Nami feels the rumble of Luffy's empty stomach and sighs again in exasperation. It only served to remind her that she was hungry too. She also couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fact that Luffy, constantly had to keep a pretty firm hold of her bottom to keep her skirt up and keeping what was underneath away from possible lustro...

"In short, you." Luffy finishes.

"HEY, I WASN'T FINISHED!" I yell, "And aren't you the one holding her butt a little too eagerly." I added teasingly.

"Luffy isn't a pervert." Nami answers calmly, "Having him keep the sight of my panty's away from you, or any other sick asshole who would read this, is most certainly a lesser evil."

"OR," I add to her statement, "Luffy likes the feeling of squeezing your butt cheek."

"No I don't." Luffy said raising, lowering his eyebrow.

Luffy then proceeds to very firmly squeeze both of Nami's bottom cheeks, causing a surprised squeal from Nami. Luffy himself was surprised at what he just did.

"**LUFFY!" **Nami screams at him, her face even redder than before.

"Wait, it wasn't me!" Luffy defended himself at the furious girl he was tied to, "The Narrator must have did it, remember Zoro and Sanji!" Luffy yells hurriedly.

"No I didn't." I say.

Nami grits her teeth and takes a few deep breathes to try and calm herself down. She then...

"How long are you going to keep us like this!" she asked venomously and INTERRUPTED MY NARRATION AGAIN!

"Will you stop doing that," I ordered them, "I put a lot of time and effort into writing this!"

"Oh yeah, I bet you so enjoy humiliating us!" Nami yelled angrily.

"You can't deny that you are enjoying this." I commented. "Like, look at Luffy."

"Look at him? I CAN **FEEL** HIM!" Nami yells that last part. "And I know enough about the male human body to know that Luffy doesn't have a ch..." Nami stops at the feeling of a familiar sensation pressing on her crotch. "Not again." she whimpered.

"Sorry Nami!" Luffy says apologetically.

Nami sighed again, "It's all right." she says reassuringly, she then smiles, "I know you don't mean it." Luffy smiles back at this.

OH, I ADORE THESE MOMENTS WHEN YOU TWO EXPRESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!" I say in a merry voice.

They just glare at me.

"Oh, did I spoil the moment between you two love birds." I ask teasingly.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" they bellow at me.

"Well, Zoro is in the way, but I'm sure Luffy will take care of him, FOR STANDING IN THE WAY OF YOUR LOVE!" I cry that last part dramatically.

"Speaking of Zoro," Luffy inquired to Nami, "aren't you two dating?"

"Yeah." Nami answers, "Since he is the Captain of the football team, and I'm the Head Cheerleader." she explains.

"That's it?" Luffy asked confused.

Nami just shrugs her shoulders, or at least tries to. "Damn these ropes." she complains, "Pretty much, were kind of following tradition." she explains further, "You know, like a Prince marrying a Princess to become a King and a Queen."

"No wonder I'm the Main Character then!" Luffy comments in realisation, "I am going to be a king one day after all."

"Of Pirates." Nami reminds him.

"The King of the Pirates is still a King." Luffy reminds her.

Nami smiles, "I guess so."

Luffy smiles back, showing his teeth, "So, as cheerleaders, you and the rest of the girls dance around a lot right?"

"Well," Nami began, "The point is too really motivate the football players." She explains, "We dance, we cheer, we do stunts, it's kind of like a combination of acting, dancing and gymnastics, and we do it as a teem." she pauses to see if Luffy is following what she is saying.

"And your like, the Princess of the group?" he asked innocently.

"Kind of." was her answer.

"I figured that cry-ba... well, not Cry-baby, but I figure Vivi would suit it a better, since she's a Princess." Luffy commented.

Nami laughs a little at Luffy's logic, he was right though. "She helps out a lot, so does Robin, but you know how I like to take charge." she says that last part with a sly smirk. Luffy just smiles at her with his big toothy smile.

"Dadan also helps us out a lot." she adds absentmindedly.

"Wait, you know Dadan?" Luffy asks excitedly.

"Apparently so, she's our coach." Nami confirms.

"Wow, how's she doing?" he asks

"She has a soar back today, so Garb had to take over."

"Grandpa?" Luffy asked in amusement, "How did that go?"

"Weeelllll..."

_**XXXXXXX**_

Earlier in the day.

"Come on girls!" Garb yelled at them, "You have to put some more emotion into your routine, just because Dadan isn't here, doesn't mean you let it distract you!"

Garb, who has wearing a track suit, and the girls, who were wearing their cheerleader uniform, were in the assembly hall, practicing their routines.

The Cheerleader uniform consisted of a dark blue top, with a white 'W' at the front, and the Whitebeard cress at the back. (Two bones in a cross fashion, with Principle Whitebeard's face in the centre.) The top had a 'V' shape neckline, and the top covered up to the bra line, showing the girls midriff and back. They also wore dark blue and white pleated skirts. Along with that, they wore white knee length socks, a pair of runners and the girls with long hair that reached too or beyond their shoulders, was tied it back in a pony tail. They each held dark blue and white pompoms.

Garb then walked away from them a bit, and with a pair of pompoms in his hands he turned his head to them confidently, "Observe." he then pointed to a portable stereo, "MUSIC!"

With that said, Conis pressed a button, and it began to play "I Like That" by BRIGHT.

As the song began to play, Garb taped his foot to the beet of the music. As the song picked up a bit, Garb began to shake his body with his foot. As the chorus of the song began, he shook his whole body to the beet, waving his pompoms to both sides at once, and putting particular effort in shaking his hips and bottom, making it more note full.

As the chorus ended, he jumped in a semi circle and was now facing the girls. He began to dance slower and explain to them, "Let the music flow through your body and don't forget to wave your colourful pompoms and gorgeous hips!" he then proceeded to show the side of his body and bended his knees, back and arms a bit, shaking more to show his point, "That's what catches the audiences attention the most!"

He stood up straighter and spreads his legs and his arms to the side. He moves his left arm in front of him and shook a bit more before doing the same with his other arm. He places both pompoms to his chest and then waves them in the air. He jumps a bit to straighten his legs, bends his arms and legs and jumps in the air, waving his pompoms in the air and keeping his legs together.

As he landed, clapped his pompom hands together, spun a bit and using the momentum of his spin, he lifted his right leg in the air to the left, and did a diagonal twirl in the air before landing back on the ground with his right foot.

He was now facing the girls again, and proceeded to bend over a little and placed both of his pompom hands to his left knee, trailing them upward towards his thigh. He did this while looking at the girls flabbergasted expressions, "Make sure to look at the audience while you do your more alluring stunts." he said, giving them a quick wink, before doing another semi circle jump and placing his pompom hands in the air.

He slowly drew them to both of his sides before repeating his actions at the chorus, shaking his whole body to the beet, waving his pompoms to both sides at once, and putting particular effort in shaking his hips and bottom, making it more note full. To add more spice to the chorus, he rested both of his pompom hands behind his head and proceeded to move his waist back and forth, showing off his round bottom to the girls, "Try to improvise a little, give it more flare!"

When the chorus was done, he walked did a seductive cat walk away from them, turned his head slowly, and blew the girls a kiss. "A little tease to the audience wouldn't either, especially from such beautiful women." He then waved his pompoms to his right and shook his bottom to his left while bending his knees. After a few moments, he did the same to the opposite directions. When he was done, he slapped his bottom cheek and span towards the girls, spreading his legs while he did a leap, span again on landing and repeated that once more.

He ended up back where he started, his back facing the girls, shaking his whole body to the beet, waving his pompoms to both sides at once, and putting particular effort in shaking his hips and bottom, he rested both of his pompom hands behind his head and proceeded to move his waist back and forth, and then shook his hips in a circle, bending his knees once again to add emphasis to his lower body. "Remember, repetition is good, but try to add to the experience!"

He then stood up strait, looked to the left and after a moment, pointed his pompom to the seats. Without putting his hand down, he did the same action to the right, except of course he pointed his other pompom to the opposite seats. He shook his body a bit more, moved both of his pompom hands in front of him in a slow circular motion, and then shot them both above him. He slowly led his pompoms downward towards his chest, went further down his thighs, did a star jump in the air, and skipped away from the girls.

He then once again did his chorus dance. Shaking his whole body to the beet, waving his pompoms to both sides at once, and putting particular effort in shaking his hips and bottom, he rested both of his pompom hands behind his head and proceeded to move his waist back and forth, he rested both of his pompom hands behind his head and proceeded to move his waist back and forth, bended his knees, and then shook his hips in circles, but this time, he waved his pompoms to his sides, jumped up strait, rested his pompoms on his hips, then bended over while moving his bottom in a circle, moving his body to keep balance.

"And of coarse," Garb began as the chorused repeated itself, "you have to live up to your names sake!" Garb then stood up strait, "GIVE ME A 'P'!" Garb chanted as he waved his left pompom in the air. "GIVE ME A 'W'!" Garb chanted again but this time waved both of his pompoms in the air. "GIVE ME A 'M'!" Garb chanted his third letter as he jumped with both of his knees together and lifted his right pompom in the air. "NOW A 'H'!" Garb chanted once again as he once again jumped with both of his legs together, but this time, he waved both of his pompoms in the air. "AND FINELY, AN 'S'" Garb chanted his fifth letter, and jumped into the air, waving both of his pompoms and doing a split.

He landed on his feet, and began his final cheer, "AND THAT MAKES, PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD'S MAGNIFICENT HIGH SCHOOL, YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" he chanted that last line while waving and shaking his pompoms in the air."

As the music began to die down, Garb turned to the girls, a wide toothy grin on his face. He was however confused by their reactions.

They all just stared at him, some in absolute shock, some in embarrassment, some in wonder, but they all seemed to agree on the same thing. "I can't believe that happened!" was the Cheerleader Squads internal thought.

Garb and the girls just stared at each, as it felt like a gust of wind blew through.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Sorry I asked." Luffy says with a shudder.

"It's alright," Nami reassures, "I'm just glad you weren't there to see it."

"Besides that though," Luffy says, "it sounds like fun, could I join in?"

Nami giggles at the thought of Luffy in a cheerleader skirt, "It's rare to have a boy cheerleader." Nami tells him, "You could always be the Mascot, but that job is taken, and there is a big football game on tonight at this school."

"You mean to tell me, that there was a big event on tonight at this school, on the very first day I happen to come to it?" Luffy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Nami answers, "what a coincidence."

"AWESOME!" Luffy exclaims excitedly, "I'll be there!" Luffy declares.

"I'm sure you will." Nami says with a sly knowing smile.

They then heard footsteps in the corridor. (HUH?) Remembering their predicament they began to call for help.

"**HEY, IN HERE!"** Luffy cries as load as he could.

"**PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!" **Nami pleads loudly.

"SOMEONE IS SPOILING THE SWEET MOMENT!" I bellows, "WHO COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATROCITY!The door opened to reveal, "USSOP, CHOPPER!" Both Luffy and Nami cries, relief at the idea of finely being let down.

"Luffy, Nami, we came as fast as...oh!" Chopper yells but both Ussop and he stopped at what they saw.

"Are we, interrupting something?" Ussop jokes with a grin while observing them. He took particular interest in Nami's skirt.

"Yes you are," I say annoyed, "you two will pay dearly for this."

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT ANY FOOD!" Luffy yells angrily.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND UNTIE US!" Nami screams in frustration.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**This is even longer than the last one. Bloody hell.**_

_**let me know what you think about the dance scene, I really want your opinion.**_

_**I hope my spelling has improved.**_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


	7. Dance With Us

_**Polar here, and I have finally gotten myself to write the seventh chapter.**_

_**I've gotten 42 reviews in total for all of my efforts, and they are all appreciated.**_

_**I'm glad people liked the dancing Garb scene. It was easily the hardest bit to write in the last chapter. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Now here's your chance to finally read this!**_

* * *

_**Dance With Us**_

After Ussop and Chopper carefully untied the distressed pair from their strict and humiliating bounds, Luffy and Nami proceeded to creep up to Mr. Moria's sleeping from. While Luffy tied Mr. Moria's feet together, Nami began to tie his hands together, both were careful not to wake him up. They both attached a long loose strand of rope to their respectful limbs and tied both ends together below the chair and desk.

They then snuck out of the room with Ussop and Chopper, closing the door quietly. They all began to run down the hallway.

"Shishishishishi!" laughed Luffy, "I wish I could kick his ass for all he did, but at least he will be in for a rude awakening."

Nami started to giggle, then shrugged, "A little payback is better than none." Nami say's with a sly smile.

"But, shouldn't your bodies be cramped if you were tied for so long?" Chopper commented confused.

Just then, Luffy and Nami fell, surprising Ussop and Chopper.

"AW AW, MY HEAD HURTS!" Luffy complains as the blood began to circulate his system again.

"OOWWW, MY BODY IS SO SORE!" Nami whimpers as she began to feel the pain of her body.

"Nice going gen..!" I stop myself, "You get cramps for being tied up."

"YES!" Chopper cries, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IF YOUR LIMPS DON'T MOVE FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME!"

"What about rope burns?" Ussop asks.

"Hey Nami, what're those red marks on your legs?" Luffy asks through gritted teeth.

Nami looks, and then begins to whimper more, "My pour, beautiful, body!"

"Rope burns?" I ask, "How do you burn yourself with rope?"

"FRICTION!" Chopper yells loudly, "We need to treat them!"

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us!" Ussop reminds him.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Oh, Nami-San, Luffy-San, are you all right!" Vivi cried as she and the rest of the Cheerleading Squad gathered around them.

Conis opens her mouth to speak, "We were all worried about you." Robin says concerned.

Conis tries again, "Did the bad man hurt either of you Luffy-Sama!" asks Shirahoshi, rubbing her watery eyes.

Conis then.., "Nothing much, just tortured us and fell asleep," Luffy told the teary eyed girl.

Conis.., "AAAAHHHH, HE TORTURED YOU BOTH LUFFY-CHIN!" Ceimi screams in shock.

Conis stamps her foot in annoyance.

"We're fine," Nami tries to reassure them, "all we have to do is walk the cramps off and then have a hot bath." Nami then stands up, a confident smile on her face, "Besides, the football match against Blackbeard High is on tonight, I'll rest up and then we can all get ready!" Nami explains, the rest of the girls nod in agreement.

"Well," Kaya joined in, "You all get going, I'll go and fix Luffy up with Ussop and Chopper."

"All right, We'll meet up tonight." Nami confirms to everyone with a nod, "LET GO!" She exclaimed and then walked away.

"I'll see you on the stage Nami!" Luffy reminded her.

Nami turns her head around and gives him a wave, "I'll be waiting."

Luffy waved back at her with a wide toothy smile. As he stared at her retreating back, he couldn't help but notice the subtle sway of her hips. The way her skirt flowed behind her and dangled...

"You already made a big deal about her walking through a door, remember?" Luffy commented.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" I bellowed in anger.

"Luffy-San, what did you mean when you said, 'I'll see you on the stage?" Kaya asks Luffy.

Luffy stands up and then turns his head to Kaya, "I'm going to dance with you girls tonight." Luffy says with a grin, shocking Kaya.

"Really Luffy?" Chopper asks in amazement.

"OK, and just how are you going to manage that without being seen, dragged out, attacked or killed?" Ussop asks Luffy, already seeing the faults in this idea.

Luffy just looks at the ceiling and strokes his chin with a confident grin, (that rhymed didn't it?) "Don't worry, I have a plan!" Luffy announces, causing all three of them to back away from him slowly.

"I know I'm looking forward to this!" I narrate out laud.

_**XXXXXXX**_

After school, the girls decided to relax in a public bath house. They were all currently in the water, letting the worm liquid do it's magic.

"So, Luffy is going to join in our routine tonight?" Robin asks, clarifying what Nami had told them on the way.

"Um," Nami confirms with her eyes close and her head leaned back. She then opens one to look at her. "It's not like I could have stopped him." she explains.

The rest of the girls nodded at this.

"What happened to Moria?" Vivi asks.

Nami grins slyly at her, "I'm sure he's having a great fall."

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, in the detention room.

Mr. Moria began to stir awake and stretch his limps. Only to find that something was restricting him from doing a seamlessly simple body movement. He tries to pull his arms forward and his leg backwards, but they didn't budge.

"What the?" Mr. Moria exclaims in confusion.

As he regains his senses, he notices the ropes, and the fact that his two prisoners were not only free from their bonds, but also no where to be seen.

"IMPOSSIBLE, HOW DID THEY?" Mr. Moria then began to tug at the ropes even harder, "AAAAAHHHH!" He bellows in frustration, and begins to pull at them even harder and more ferociously. He pulls them back and forth a few times, before his chair begins to fall back,

"AAAAAHHHHH?" He yells loudly and then crashes onto the ground hard. Mr. Moria takes a moment to recover. He then sieves to himself, "CURSES!" he exclaims, "I will get those two for this!"

_**XXXXXXX**_

When night eventually fell, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Kaya all went to the football field near the school.

Kaya went to meet up with the rest of the Cheerleading Squad to get change. The boys however, wanted to go to the boy's changing room.

They entered the school and headed there, going through the Assembly Hall and the corridors, and eventually got to the door, until someone suddenly says, "What are you guys doing here?"

They stop dead in their tracks, and then they turn around, "Hey Franky," Luffy greets with a wave, "what are you doing here?"

"That's what I asked you!" Franky exclaims.

"But Franky," says Chopper, "were all friends, can't you just let us go."

"Sorry, but my roll right now is to be a obstacle in your way, and I can't let you pass by me no matter what you do or offer me!" Franky told them, with some level of passion in his voice.

So with that said, Ussop and Chopper took it on themselves to distract Franky from his duties, leaving Luffy to run to the changing room, and to meet up with the girl he loves.

"OR, we can just give Franky this huge box full of Cola." Ussop explains as he takes out said box of Cola.

"Where did you get that?" Luffy, Chopper exclaims and I bellowed.

"Plot convenience." Ussop answers.

"You make a strong argument." Franky says while rubbing his chin, "So you will offer me this box of Cola if I let you pass by me?"

"Yes."

"Have a nice night, now leave me with my precious alone." Franky tells them, getting acquainted with his new found love.

As Luffy and the other two enters the changing room and start looking around, they find to there surprise, someone is already there.

"FINELY!" Bellamy cries in triumph, "I now have the key to my success!" he then began to rub his head on the mascot Stefan.

Stefan is a white dog suit, with a short tail. It had a T-shirt on that said 'Whitebeard High' on the front and the Whitebeard crest on the back. It also had a red tong dangling out of the mouth of the headwear, and a crescent shaped moustache at the snout that resembled Principle Whitebeard's own moustache.

"With this on, I will be able to walk out to the field unnoticed." he started explaining his plan to himself, "I'll be able to approach the Head Cheerleader and lead her to a desolated area." Bellamy then began to snicker, "Once we are alone, I will grab her from behind, kidnap her, take her back to my home and then do very, very naughty things to her!" his face began to turn red at the thought.

"I will then offer her to Principle Blackbeard, and have him recognize me!" He leans back with a smile at the thought. "Maybe I'll kidnap one or two of the other cheerleaders as well, or maybe the whole quad!" he exclaims happily at the idea of owning all seven of the beautiful cheerleaders. "I'll show them, I'LL SHOW THEM ALL, THEY WILL RULE THE DAY THEY CALL ME A MINER VILLAIN, BELEHAHAHAHAAHA!"

As he is laughing, Luffy walks up to him and lightly hits him over the head. He falls on the ground unconscious.

Luffy then began to put the Stefan Mascot suit on and put his plan into action.

_**XXXXXXX**_

The football field was as you would expected; very large, it was covered in grass, had lines of chalk, and of coarse, the two goal posts on either side. Despite the misty, moonless night, the audience could easily see the spectacular game playing before them, do to the large laminating lights, attached to the top of four separate poles at the four corners of the field and looking down on the piece of land. Beside the length of the field, was the stands that the spectators were sitting on at this moment, most of them in awe at the intensity of the High School students from their respectful Schools. On the other side was another stand, that's nearer to the school, were even more of the audience, but at the very top, higher than everyone else, were the two principles, sitting on their respectful thrones.

Needless to say, they were having a very important conversation.

"Gurarararara!" Laughs Principle Whitebeard, "What a magnificent night for my school to show your pathetic self the magnificence that is Whitebeard!"

"Zehahahahaha!" Laughs Principle Blackbeard, "Yes, this is a magnificent night for my school to magnificently humiliate you and show everyone, the magnificence of Blackbeard!" Principle Blackbeard says all of this while waving his hands around dramatically.

"GURARARARARARA!" Principle Whitebeard laughs louder, "The day you beat me at anything, is the day that I die."

_**XXXXXXX**_

About two years ago, near the end of the war of the great war at Marine Ford.

Captain Whitebeard was standing in the middle of the demolished court yard of Marine Ford, with the Blackbeard pirates in front of him, having finished their ruthless assault on him. Throughout the whole war, Captain Whitebeard had taken; 267 sward wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, and 46 cannon balls.

As he was bleeding to death, Captain Whitebeard sighed inwardly, "So this is what I get for picking up every stray I find." were one of Captain Whitebeard's last thoughts.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"**And it's half time with the score tied two to two in this great intense game that just happen to take place on the new kids first day of school, who just happens to not be in the audience stand!" **announces Tubifex...

"**IT'S ITOMIMIZU!"** Tubifex yells for some reason. **"DAAH!"**

"HEY!" the football players of both schools exclaims loudly at me.

"Why didn't you describe what was happening in the match?" Zoro demands of me.

"I DID describe it, I said it was awesome." I explain myself.

"THAT'S NOT DESCRIPTIVE ENOUGH!" they all yell at me again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT DESCRIPTIVE ENOUGH?" I bellow at them.

"How are the readers meant to know what's happening?" Sanji demands of me this time.

"They can take my word for it." I say, what's their problem? "Now on to the main event!"

"It's only half time." says Wiper.

"**NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE EVENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!** Tubifex...

"**IT'S ITOMIMIZU!"**

...announces, as it goes dark and the lights begin to point it's glow everywhere.

"**RAISE YOUR HANDS AND GIVE A WORM WELCOME, TOO THE BEAUTIFUL **_**CHEERLEADING**_** QUAD OF WHITEBEARD HIGH!"**

The concentrated lights suddenly point in the middle of the field. "Dance With Us" by BRIGHT began to play in the background as the lights reveals the Cheerleader Quad in a crouching position on one knee. Nami was at the front, in the formation that looked like the top of a triangle, Robin at behind her right side, followed by Ceimi, and Conis, while Vivi was behind her left side, followed by Kaya and Shirahoshi. The crowd with Whitebeard was on their right, and the left side could be seen from the rest of the crowd on the other side. The were all cheering.

They slowly got up from their kneeling position as the chorus was playing, pompoms in hand. They stood up completely strait with smiles on their faces and their arms stretching from the opposite side away from each other, pointing to both stands, , at this time the chorus was almost over.

As the chorus ends, the next verse begins to play strait away. Strait away they bend their elbows, bringing the pompoms closer to their chest, and then brought their elbows together, pushing the pompoms closer to their faces. They spread their arms, legs and bend their knees, placing their pompom hands on them. They move their upper bodies downward from the right too the left, in a semi-circular like movement, while shaking their bodies to the beat. They follow Nami's lead as they use this small momentum to bring their right leg and the right side of their bodies forward, while resting their left pompom on their hip and waving their right pompom in the air, while shaking their bodies and pompoms. They bring their left foot forward, and do a twirl, before resting both of their hands on their hips and walking forward in a small cat walk, shaking their hips on the way.

They stop and spread their legs a little. While doing this, they guide their pompoms too their curvy stomach, appealing chest, slender faces and then brush them over their heads. They energetically push the air with each pompom (similar to a boxer) with every "Boyz" mentioned in this verse. The upper arm with the pompom still in front of them, moves in a circular and lands on their hip. They shake their hips while the other pompom is stretched out in the air. They move their leg, opposite to the pompom resting hip, forward, and raise the stretched out pompom in the air above their heads. They then bring their elbow down in front of them, bend over, place the pompom that was on their hip under their chin, lowers the pompom in front of them, and playfully wave. They stood up strait quickly, and shook the same pompom forward with every "night" mentioned. They pumped their other pompom in front of them, and then bended downward while spinning their pompoms close together in circles. They instantly bend back up and spread their arms and legs, smiling at the sky.

As the chorus began to play, they brought their right leg a step forward. They then pointed their pompoms in front of them before bringing them to their chests. They then brought their left leg forward so they were now facing the audience on the right, while spreading their arms to their sides again. They quickly bend their legs and back forward while bringing their pompoms closely in front of them, shaking their body all the while. Some of them even gave a playful wink to the crowd. They stood up strait and made a few backward skips, waving their pompoms to the side. They did a double twirl and stopped with their arms and legs wide. They guide their left leg and pompoms forward and then brought them to their stomach, arching their back, pointing their bottom to the crowd behind them and bringing their left leg a step back, turning their body to the side again. They pump their in front of them, but turn their face toward the left side crowd point their pompoms at them and then brought it back to their stomach. With their elbows bent, they use their arms to make another circle around their bodies, bringing the pompoms forward and then stretching wide to both their sides, before doing a few skips forward, bending their bodies down forward, and then jumping in the air with their pompoms shaking above them, and their legs together.

Despite landing on their feet, Nami seemly loses her balance and falls forward, and lands with her legs beside her bottom, her pompom hands on the ground and her face looking at the ground. Despite this, Shirahoshi and Conis points a pompom at each other and launches the other above their heads, shaking all the while. Kaya and Ceimi rest their pompom hands on their hips, and then began to shake them. Vivi and Robin then began to skip towards the fallen Head Cheerleader, who now had her face looking at the sky with her eyes close and her arms stretched out to her sides. They grab her arms and lift her to her feet, only to push her backwards. Nami did a few twirls to the other girls, and then using the momentum, stops and uses her right leg to do a circular uppercut kick that reached her face, her pompoms in the air again, and then lands the moving leg back to the ground in front of her. As it lands, she brings her pompoms to her hips, moves her left leg forward, and then once again waves the pompoms in the air. The other girls did the same pose behind her, but this time Conis and Shirahoshi were behind her, and Robin and Vivi were at the back. Their formation also resembled a heptagon now.

As the next verse starts, the girls once again follows Nami's lead as they bend their knees and arms, and begin to shake their hips. They then rest their pompom hands on their knees, spread their knees apart, then hop a little so they can spread their feet. Next they move their upper bodies downward from the right to the left in a semi-circular movement, and then immediately do the same movement again from left too right, only to do another small hop to place their legs together again, and then jumping to do a aerial swirl, landing on their feet with their back strait. They then do a few skips forward, and then bend their upper body and pompoms forward. They bring their pompoms back too their chest, bending back while keeping their head lowered, bending their lower bodies forward, slowly began to sink too the ground.

Nami fell back in a laying position, her legs close to her bottom and her arms spread out, and appeared to have fallen asleep. The other girls got up and began to skip towards and surround her, hiding Nami from the audiences view. They huddle together to look down on her, then they all turn around. They bring their pompoms close to their ears and give them a even more noticeable shake for every "Noise" mentioned in the verse. Next they turn quickly back around, bend over, then lift a now kneeling Nami in the air, who then began to wave her pompoms above her, getting a even louder cheer from the crowd, who had been cheering, yelling and simply in awe with the preferment so far.

Despite the awkward position, and just before the chorus was about to play, Nami jumps off of the girls and twirls around. People from the crowd gasp or yell in shock, as it appears she was going to fall on her back. But as the chorus began to play, The Stefan Mascot rushes out of the darkness and grabs the Head Cheerleader in a bridal style, does his own twirl, places her on her feet, and pushing her lightly so she spins away from him, Nami smiling throughout the whole ordeal. The Stefan Mascot however, keeps a hold of her right handed pompom with his own right paw, causing Nami to bend backwards a little, before lightly pulling her, which made her spine back towards him. When she was close enough, he lets go of her and grabs her back and waist, getting her to lean back, close to the ground, as he leans his face forward, giving her a playful lick with the knitted in tongue. She closes her eyes and giggles at the action. As this was being done, the other girls began to move towards and past them, petting and stroking the dog on the way.

He then lifts Nami back to her feet and places her on the ground, then pushes her lightly towards the other girls, who were now ahead of them in two separate straight lines of three, as Nami twirls towards the back two, Ceimi and Kaya. In front of them were Shirahoshi and Conis, and then Robin and Vivi. All of them had their had their pompoms behind their head and had their knees bent so they could move their hips in a circular motion. Nami stops and faces the path made for her for a second, then looks behind her to see The Stefan Mascot sitting like a dog. She smiles slyly, gives him a wink and motions him with her pompom to fallow, and follow he does on all fours, as you would expect a loyal animal would.

Nami rests her pompoms hands on her hips as she cat walks through the path, and like a dog would, The Stefan Mascot follows the cat through the path, seeking to claim it's prize. He walks to the end of the path and goes to Nami's side, who pats his head. He moves behind her and stands up on two legs. He along with the rest of the girls follow Nami's lead as she begins to dance again. Nami bends her upper body downward a bit and spreads her arms to wide again, the others following her movements. While doing this, they all walk forward to the left, clap their pompoms/paws together, and jump in the air with their legs together. When they land, they place their pompoms/paws close to their chest, bend their knees and shake their bodies. They then begin to skip to the right, except that is Stefan is skipping on all fours, and then begin to jog a little, before doing a kart wheel. Surprisingly, they land on their knees rather then their feet. they all spread their knees and push their pompoms to the ground to help them back to their feet. They guide their pompoms above their heads, only to bring them downward to their heads too stretch them to their sides, and then bring them back towards them too push the air in front, to at last rest them on their chest.

Nami slowly turns around, while just as slowly guiding her pompoms downward, only to see Stefan sit back down on all fours. The Head Cheerleader gives the dog a wink, places a pompom under his snout and gets him back to standing on two legs. They both stretch out their right pompom/paw, and circle each other, while the other girls start to surround the pair, placing their pompoms on their hips and doing a circular motion. Nami moves towards him, but Stefan leans back as she leans forward, shaking their shoulders, hips, and in Nami's case, her pompoms. They do the same action, but this time it's Stefan that's leaning over Nami. As the girls turn around and place their pompoms below their chest, and push there for every "Noise" mentioned. At the same time, Nami stepped back a little, and rushed towards Luffy, who grabbed her waist and proceeded to make Nami do another kart wheel, dropping her as she lands on her feet.

Nami turns around and motions Stefan to do the same. She then rushes him again and jumps on his back, causing him to fall back on all fours. She sits on him with both legs hanging from his left, her right pompom clinging near his neck, and her left pompom in the air, as Stefan began to run around in a circle and then out of the ring of cheerleaders. When they were out, Stefan lifts his entire body upward, high enough for Nami to simply slide off and land on her feet. Nami and Stefan then moves their right foot/paw and right pompom/paw forward and then quickly moves the pompom/paw to their chest. They did the same movement on the opposite side of their body. They then spread their arms and legs, as the other girls come to join them, Vivi, Shirahoshi and Conis in a strait line beside Stefan's right, and Robin, Kaya and Ceimi in a strait line beside Nami's left.

They stretch their left pompom/paw in front of them, and then do the same to their right, only to guide them to their chest again. The do the same action but this time in the opposite way, starting with the right. They then skip forward and jump in the air, raising a pompom, before landing on their feet/paw before running a bit and jumping again, doing yet another twirl, but this time they land with their left knee bent, their right pompom on the ground, their left pompom/paw in the air and their right leg stretch out. They then brought their limps together to stand up strait, keeping the pompoms/paws close to their chest. They turn around and stamp their right foot/paw and resting their pompoms/paws on their hips. As Nami and the girls pump their pompoms in the air, they cheer, "GIVE US A 'G'!"

"G!" the audience yells

Stefan suddenly springs forward and lands on all fours again, "BARK!"

The girls smile at this development and decide to work with it. They take a step forward and do another twirl, and then pump their right pompom in the air, "GIVE US 'W'!" they cheer again, loader this time.

"W!" the audience yell, even loader than the last.

"BARK BARK!" Stefan barks again.

"AND NOW!" Nami cheers as the other girls pick her off the ground. With all of their might and grace, they throw her in the air as she cheers, "GIVE US A 'S'!"

Stefan runs on all fours and catches Nami before she hits the ground. She smiles and pets him for his efforts. Stefan puts her down and sits like a dog again. The rest of the girls joining them.

"GO WHITEBEARD HIGH!" they cheer for the final time as they jump together, their pompoms in the air for the last time.

"HOOOOOOOOOWWLLLL!" Stefan howls into the sky as the girls land making a pose. Nami was kneeling on the ground, beside Stefan and with her pompoms in the air. Robin was too her left, her right pompom in the air, left pompom pushed on the ground, right knee bent and her right leg stretched. Vivi was doing the same pose the opposite way, and was on Nami's left. Kaya was a little behind Vivi's left, crouch down, her right pompom resting on her lap, while her right was dangling beside her side. Ceimi was doing the same pose on the opposite side and in the opposite way. Shirahoshi was standing up strait, her left pompom pointing too Conis, who was doing the same pose as her on the opposite side and of course in the opposite way, had her other pompom pointing to Nami.

As the music dies, so does the lights. The lights then turn back on to cover the whole field again, and the crowd cheers wildly.

Some jump off their seat at how they enjoyed it, a lot of them whistle in applause, others clap their hands wildly, but non seem to have disliked the wonderful performance.

The girls were sweating at the effort of all of that. While the rest of the girls reactions weren't important, Nami did smile sweetly at Stefan, as if to say, 'Thanks for coming." (THEY DO LOVE EACH OTHER, YIIIIIPPPEEEEE!)

_**XXXXXXX**_

The spectacular, brilliant and epic game was nearly over. The crowd cheered at the greatness they are seeing today. The event is extremely breathtaking to behold, it was almost like poetry was being written as...

"WILL YOU ACTUALLY START DESCRIBING THE EVENT!" Zoro bellows at me.

"Fine!" I say in defeat.

During the start of the game, while the coach was getting the team motivated and brought there hands together, Stefan's paw joined in, yelling 'Bark' at every with them, much to their annoyance as evident in their death glare towards him. Stefan backed away slowly.

On the actual game, Stefan proceeded to walk behind Coach Garb, (who was filling in for the actual Coach) and proceeded to imitate him, from his walking pace, too his pointed finger. He also did goofy faces behind his back and...

"**THE WINNER IS BLACKBEARD HIGH!" **announces Tubif**WHAT?**

"WHAT?" the Whitebeard football team cry in disbelief.

"WHAT?" the Blackbeard football teem cry in even more disbelief.

"WWHAAATT?" the entire audience shout in astonishment.

"**WHAT?"** Tubifex announces his own shock, apparently too shock to complain that I got his name right.

"WWWWWHHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Principle Whitebeard thunders to the heavens, not believing what just happened.

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Principle Blackbeard shouts out in triumph, "Play the victory fanfare!"

A upbeat piece of music begins to play, "NO, NO, the other, moodier victory fanfare!" Principle Blackbeard chastises the musicians.

"Whoops, our apologies, we didn't expect you to win." Brook explains.

A heavy and moody piece of music begins to play.

"This can not be happening!" Principle Whitebeard proclaims, "who is responsible for this unnatural defiance of magnificent nature?" Principle Whitebeard began to stroke his chin, searching desperately in his mind for a answer.

Before Principle Blackbeard could gloat, Principle Whitebeard announces his answer, "THE NEW KID, WHERE IS HE, THAT IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION!"

"SO IT WAS YOU!" everyone turns to the sound of the voice to find Garb strangling unmask Stefan, who turns out to be non other than our protagonist ladies and gentlemen. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME BEHIND MY BACK!"

"SWARWY GRWAMPA!" Luffy says while being strangled.

"How did he get the suit for my magnificent mascot?" Principle Whitebeard exclaims, even more annoyed now.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, near the locker room.

"So you let someone get pass you." Hall Monitor Smoker says to Franky instead of asking.

"They offered me this huge box of cola!" Franky tells him, as if that was a perfect reason to abandon his duties, "Beautiful, fizzy cola!" he cries in tears.

"Smoker sighs and walks past him to check to see if there is anyone he can catch. He enters the boys locker room to find a Bellamy, who was regaining consciousness.

"Where am I?" Bellamy asks looking around.

"At my mercy." Bellamy turns a horrified face towards a slasher smiling Smoker.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"EVERYONE!" Principle Whitebeard calls loudly, "I WANT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO BEAT THE NEW KID TO A MAGNIFICENT PULP FOR TRAGIC EVENT THAT UNFOLDED US HERE TODAY!"

"WHY AM I ALWAYS BLAMED WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS?" Bellows

"Your the main character." I told him.

"Doesn't mean that I'm the one to blame when a disaster strikes or is about to strike!" Luffy yells indigently.

Luffy then notices the huge crowd of people coming to attack him, ranging from students, teachers, parents, and even old ladies. Luffy stood there frightened at the angry mob surrounding him, knowing that this was going to hurt and expected the worse.

"STOP!" Nami orders loudly as she stands in front of Luffy.

The angry mob stop and gasp at this turn of events, "The new kids popular love interest told us to stop!" one of them announces.

"There's no way we can defy a popular school student love interest!" another one yells.

"I/SHE AM/IS NOT HIS/MY LOVE INTEREST!" Luffy and Nami snap at the crowd.

"You danced with each other though." I told them in a matter of fact manner.

"And how does dancing with my stubborn and spontaneous friend make me his love interest?" Nami questions me loudly.

"Because your JUST PERFECT TOGETHER!" I told them in a happy high voice, as if that wasn't a obvious answer.

"AAAAHHH!" they both yell in frustration.

"FINE!" announces Principle Whitebeard, "I shall take care of him myself, for not even a popular school girl love interest, can stand the greatness, that is, WHITEBEARD!" Principle Whitebeard boasts proudly.

"That mite not hold you back," a new voice says, "but I can." Shanks proclaims as he steps in front of Luffy and Nami.

"Honey, your coat!" Makino tells him as she runs towards them.

"Oh right, can you hold it for me darling." Shanks asks this as he gracefully throws his untied black coat to Makino, who catches it with her delicate hands.

"Why of course my honey bear." she says sweetly.

"Thank you my darling wife." Shanks says smoothly in a loving voice. (And so many more of Shanks thousands of fangirls and fanboys began to swoon with hearts in their eyes, and make up more creative ways to curse Makino for having such a man in her clutches.)

"A miner setback," Principle Whitebeard comments, "You may be magnificent in your own right, even magnificent enough to come close to my greatness, BUT NO ONE IS AS MAGNIFICENCE AS THE VERY INCARNATION OF MAGNIFICENCE THAT IS WHITEBEARD!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Principle Blackbeard yells in the distance.

"WHEN IS THE CHAPTER GOING TO END?" Luffy suddenly bellows at me in anger.

"When Princible White..."

"THAT'S PRINCI**PLE** WHITEBEARD!" Principle Whitebeard thunders at me.

"Oh right, pr... WAIT A MINUTE!" I stop myself loudly, "I'm The Narrator, you can't tell me what to do, no matter how 'magnificent' you are!" I announce proudly, "I run this story, so I can do whatever I want!"

"HOW DARE YOU, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Whitemustachio bellows at me with all of his fury.

"THAT'S IT!" Whitemustachio bellows in even more fury. "PREPARE TO TASTE THE FULL FORCE OF MY MAGNIFICENCE!"

"Like that will work."

With that said, Whitemustachio began to unleash his round house kick upon me, but as he jumps in the air, he flies towar...

*SMASH!*

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**For those who are wondering, Principle Whitebeard, just broke the fourth wall.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I literally had this half written before I stopped writing. My excuses range from being unmotivated, trying to get rid of a trivial obsession that was not leaving me alone last week, to simply being too tired. **_

_**I would like your comments on the dance scene in this chapter. The Garb dance scene in the last chapter was really practice for this one. I also tried to avoid playing this one for laughs, so please comment, especially about the descriptive writing. **_

_**This is also easily the longest chapter I've written so far. IT'S BLOODY OVER TWICE MY USUAL WRITING LIMIT. But I wanted to get the High School AU portion of this story done in this chapter. It lasted way longer than I planed. I'll probable extend portions of the story to a simular length.**_

_**Comments about my spelling would be nice too.**_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


	8. Classical Melodies

_**Polar is back!**_

_**First of all, I want to apologise to everyone who has been waiting for this next chapter. I was gone for over a week and I couldn't write anything. When I got back, I wasn't in the mood to write. But, it's here now, and I do hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This story currently has 46 reviews, which I think is good.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Classical Melodies**_

_**Narrator Productions Presents!**_

_**The Notorious Peril of Nami!**_

"_Morning" _began to play in the background as the light shinning from the sun began to illuminate the large Victorian style mansion, surrounded by a grassy lawn. The front of the mansion on the at the bottom of the three story building, was a low staircase that led to the front beautifully carved wooden double doors, with a triangular shaped porch attached to roofed veranda's from either side, that was built around the rest of the front of the mansion. Said veranda's on either side were right angled from the front. The porch served also as a balcony that could be entered through three vertically rectangular with semi-circular top windows.

While the far left of the Mansion had a two story circular tower, with six of the same type of windows on the second floor, rectangular window's on the first and a circular dome at the top with a curved spike sticking out the top. The far right had a rectangular front with triangular roof. The font of it also has a curved wall, resubliming the tower on the left.

While the third floor mainly consisted of two parallel triangular roof's, it did have two other rooms at the top. One was at the very front that was shaped like a cube with four (two in front and one at either side) smaller windows with gothic arches, and a curved pyramid with the top gone, leaving behind a square platform with railings.

The other room at the top was at the back of the house. This was a circular room, with another dome on the top and a balcony facing the wide and large back yard. Within the room was a large comfortable bed where the fair Nami was currently starting to wake from her peaceful slumber. While gracefully getting out of the covers of her bed, revealing her lovely ankle length dressing gown and long wavy hair, she yawned and stretched and walked to the window through the dark room. She speeded the decorated blinds, letting the suns radiance show her beautiful form and reveal to her, that everything was black and white.

The revelation caused her to gasp, only to realize as she put her hand to her throat that she couldn't speak. She then started to glare at me?

"This is not my fault." I told her, "After Whitebe..."

"THAT'S PRINCIPLE WHITEBEARD!" Principle Whitebeard yelled from the last chapter.

"...Principle Whitebeard managed break the fourth wall, he distorted my narration." I explained to her.

Nami however, folded her arms below her breasts and tapped her foot. I read what she was saying to me, _"When will this inconvenient peril transpire?"_

"I'm sure I'll get the problem solved in a few chapters, but until then, your just going to have to follow my current narration."

With that said, Nami shrugged and went to her closet to try to find something to wear. As she inspected the contents of the closet, she turned back around and started looking at me. She then began to glare? And make a shooing motion with her hand?

"What?"

Nami turned around with a angry glare and pointed to the door.

"I can't leave, I have to describe what you will be wearing."

Nami pointed to the door again.

"You know, the longer this takes, the more of the chapter your going to waste."

Nami pointed to the door yet again.

"But..."

*Point*

"...I..."

*Point*

"...can't you just cuaporate!" I yelled at her in frustration.

Nami gave me a happy smile with Beri signs in her eyes and extended her right arm towards me.

"I shouldn't have to pay Beri!"

She rested her hands on her hips in a 'Why not?' gesture.

"Because, I'm The Narrator!" I said proudly.

*Point*

"DAAAAAAAAA, your unreasonable even without your voice!" I complained as I shifted to the next scene.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the mansion, _"Night on Bald Mountain" _began to play _as _the Mistress of the mansion's butler Kuro is about to meat with a acquaintance of his. A man wearing a suit, heart shaped sunglasses and a top hat, came from the side of the building to meat Kuro. The two greeted and went to the side of the mansion to discuss with each other in private. During the conversation, the man waves his arms around in a hectic motion while Kuro calmly explains things with composed motions of his right finger.

Kuro's lines read: _"Now Jango, the mistress's father has not much time left in this world and because the mistress is unwilling to marry as of yet, he will keep his fortune in my hands, his loyal servant."_

"_Make the mistress 'disappear' permanently, keeping suspicion away from me, and I will share pay you handsomely for your services."_

Jango saluted and went on his way.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Nami now dressed in her maid uniform, which consisted of a ankle length skirt and a apron that was tied from around her neck and waist and hanged a little above the hem of her skirt, walked down the stairs, while _"Spring" _played in the background and was happily greeted by Miss Kaya, the mistress of the house, who was currently having a cup of tea in the living room. Kaya was wearing a she was wearing a bright tea gown with a dark ankle length opened coat.

They made pleasant chatter until, they both gave me a questionable look? While Kaya was speaking to me, I went to read what she was saying.

"_If I am mistress of this household and Miss Nami is my maid, then why was she slumbering in my sleeping quarters?"_

"Well... I... um... I TOLD YOU MY NARRATION WAS OFF!"

Nami says something to Miss Kaya, causing both of them to start giggling? I read what she just said.

"_It would appear that the narrator, was in quite the haste to finish this unexpected chapter of this unique peace of fiction."_

"I DID NOT!.. haste?.. Oh for get it, this is a chapter that I, The Narrator wrote, so it's bound to be awesome!" I then noticed they were chatting amongst themselves, IGNORING ME!

I looked to find that Nami was extending her arm out a bit to Kaya, and gave her a questioning gesture. I read what she said.

"_Miss Kaya, if it isn't too much of a bother, may I please try on some of your expensive dresses?"_

Miss Kaya gave Nami a note full nod, making Nami put both their hands together in a excited gesture.

With that said, they both got up and left the room, STILL IGNORING ME!

"SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE NARRATOR!"

_**XXXXXXX**_

Back at Miss Kaya's bedroom, Nami was trying out one of her dresses. She had on a lovely black dress, with the bell shaped skirt long enough to cover her matching high heels, and a low neckline that showed her well endowed breasts, with straps folded beside her shoulders. Along with that, she also wore black opera gloves that was worn over her elbows and had her hair tied in a pony tail with a black ribbon.

Kaya had also gotten changed and put on Nami's maid uniform. Nami did a light twirl to show off the dress to Kaya and the two talked some more. They even playfully pretended Nami was the mistress instead.

Suddenly, _"Smooth Criminal"_ began to play as Jango moon walks away from the window and towards the women. He then proceeds to grab Nami's arm, causing the two of them to gasp and cover their mouths.

Nami began to say something in a panic, as shown in frightened face and distressed gestures as she took a step back and continued to keep her hand close to her mouth. She then looks towards me with a glare for a second before yelling at me, for some reason. I read what she said.

_"Oh no, this fiend has grasped me firmly by the arm, which therefore makes me his captive!.."_

_"...This piece of literature is unruly ludicrous, even by your unimaginable standards!"_

"HEY!" I yelled at her in fury.

While I was reading that though, Jango had proceeded to tie Nami's arms behind her back, her ankles together and was currently tying a white cloth over her mouth and nose and knotted it around her head but under her hair which, considering you can't hear them anyway, you will have to presume will keep her silent.

After doing the same to Kaya, Jango hosted Nami up on his shoulder and ran off.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, a ship with a lion like figure head with a sun flower main, as well as a skull and cross bone on the sails, was heading to port. All the while, _"Bourree in E" _was playing.

At the back of the figure head, you could see a man hearing a straw hat. He was also wearing dark tights, with matching tight fitting boots. He also wore a white button up shirt with a dark waistcoat over it, and a dark wide frilly necktie tucked under the shirt. And just to complete the outfit, he has a dark captain worthy long coat over his shoulders, with shiny shoulder pads.

While a large man was stirring the helm, a woman, child and skeleton were playing the current background music in a fast paste, as a man with a long nose began to sing and dance. His lyrics read:

"_Can you see he's the man,"_

"_Let me hear your riots,"_

"_He is more than the man,"_

"_He's the king of pirates!"_

The long nose man dances and sings more to _"Fur Elise", _and was played with a similar paste. The straw hat man smiles at his antics, as he prances around, constantly pointing at the Captain for emphasis, but then raises his eyebrow as the long nosed man pointed at himself proudly. He sang:

"_If only you could see,"_

"_This man, in action,"_

"_and with passion,"_

"_you would be in aw," _

"_as you drop your jaw,"_

"_for he's against the law,_

"_as marines saw,"_

"_he declared war,"_

"_on the world for,"_

"_for stealing his friends,_

"_and made them bend,"_

"_but if you want to know a secret,"_

"_it was I Captain Ussop,"_

"_who taught him everything he now knooooows!"_

Keeping with the paste,_ "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", _begins to play as the young Captain looks up at his bandana wearing first mate, who is on the crows nest with a telescope, as he started yelling at the straw hat man and pointing to the distance. suddenly jumped off of the ship. He runs to the docks, grabs a horse and runs in the direction his first mate pointed to. While all this was happening, Ussop continued.

"_You... better... hope your not a little pussy,_

"_For HE... is the famed Monkey D Luffy,"_

"_hobbies include kicking asses,"_

"_kicking bad peoples asses ,"_

"_kicking bad peoples asses ,"_

"_kicking asses,"_

"_To other pirates, marines, the government or any one else who torments his Nakama~!"_

_**XXXXXXX**_

"_Danse Macabre"_ played as Jango carried Nami to a rail road track. Jango forced the struggling Nami to lie down on to of the rail road track and proceeded to tie her to it. Despite Nami's struggles, she was at the mercy to whatever this man had in store for her. Jango then laughed boastfuly and points to the distance of the rail road. Nami's eyes widen and she begins to struggle harder in panic.

"_Do not fret young Mistress, you will not be struggling for long, for in a few short minutes, the train will be ready to release you from your current predicament!"_

Suddenly, a young man, wearing a suit and had one eye covered by his hair, came. He gave a viscous pointed finger to Jango and then points his thumb at himself before pointing his finger in the air determindly.

"_Stop you fiend, for I, Sanji, shall rescue my lovely Miss Nami from this distressful situation you have forcefully put upon her!"_

Sanji jumps up in the air and attempts to kick Jango, only to fall into the sea.

Jango scratches his head in comfusion, before shrugging and intending to walk away. That is until a man riding a horse comes to block his path. Luffy jumps down from the horse and points his finger at Jango.

"_You shall pay dearly for threatening my navigator, I shall kick your posterior!"_

In response, Jango brought out a pair of chakrams and ran forward to attack Luffy. Luffy however dodges his swift cut and counter attacks with a punch to the face, sending Jango to the ground. Jango throughs his chakrams towards Luffy and takes out another pair to attack him with, while Luffy dodges the flying progestiles, ducks under Jangos scissor slice and punches him hard in the stomack. The wind is forced out of Jango, who sinks to the floor in pain.

Jango tries to get up again, but Luffy makes good with his threat and kicks him hard on the butt and Jango lands face first on the ground, quivering in pain.

With _"Canon in D"_ now playing, Luffy looks to the tied down Nami, who was still struggling in her binding, and then noticed a train was coming, from the same railway Nami is tied down to. Swiftly, Luffy picks up one of the fallen chakrams, rushes over to the distress damsel. Luffy hurriedly cuts the ropes tying her down and drags her to her feet and holds her close to him seconds before the train passes.

After the train passes, Luffy looks at Nami, still tied up and gagged, and smiles at her. He cuts the remaining rope, and when her hands are free, she SLAPS HIM?

Luffy stairs at her in shock, while Nami pulls the cloth covering her mouth down to her neck. She says something with a frown, but seconds later she smiles says something else and hugs him tenderly. Though shocked, she apparently didn't slap him that hard, for he smiled and hugged her back.

"_That's for being lat!"_

"_And this, is for rescuing me."_

Luffy helped Nami on to his horse and they made their way back to the ship, Ussop went to beat the evil butler Kuro and after finding and untying Kaya, they got married by her fathers aproval.

And so, Luffy and Nami returned to the ship, set sail for the endless seas, and lived happily ever after, concluding this chapter with a kiss.

"Don't you shake your heads at me!" I yelled when you refused to kiss.

"OH COME ON, I CAN ONLY NARRATE THIS CHAPTER FOR A FEW MORE SE..."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**I can't believe this took me THREE DAYS to wright. I know this update has been slow, but usually when I start writing, I have it done in a few hours.**_

_**Sorry again to keep any of you waiting.**_

_**By the way, I've been talking to Shadowon, who most people know as either Shadow or Shadowonthewall6, and I'm going to be writing my second fanfiction with his input. I wont spoil the suprise, but I plan to start writing it soon.**_

_**All music in this story are property of their respectful owners, and are great to listen to. "Smooth Criminal" belongs to the late Michael Jackson, but I got was referring to the cover of the song played by David Garrett. **_

"_**Spring" I think is also apart of "The four seasons" by Antonio Vivaldi. **_

_**The song Ussop sings is basted on "Classico" by Tenacious D, though there version is much more mature. You have been warned. **_

_**The rest you should be able to find by just typing in the name. **_

_**I would like people to make comments on my descriptive writing. I was trying to describe things like the mansion.**_

_**Comments on my spelling would also be nice.**_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


End file.
